


Kinktober 2017

by geekinlikeaboss



Category: Legend of Zelda, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, overwatch
Genre: Against a Wall, Aged up characters, Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Bukakke, Choking, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domination, Drabbles, Edge Play, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Forniphilia, Human Furniture, Humiliation, Incest, KINKTOBER2017, Kinks, Kinktober, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Medical Play, Mindfuck, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pantyhose, Petplay, Prostitution, Size Difference, Sounding, Submission, Swallowing, Temperature Play, Tentacles, Toys, Waxplay, bootworship, collaring, daddy - Freeform, facesitting, fetishes, threesom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 35,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: This is the culmination of my Kinktober 2017 entries!Visit my Tumblr at: http://geekinglikeaboss.tumblr.com/NOTE-the specific tags are at the top of every chapter-some chapters contain DARK THEMES & NON/DUB-CON-all characters are aged up to be 18+





	1. Kinktober 2017 Day One: Aphrodisiac

Jesse McCree-Hanzo Shimada (Overwatch)  
Aphrodisiac/Dirty Talk/mild Domination/ball gag  
1k

It was not quite as if he was floating. More like he wanted to float away, his limbs maintaining a desensitized, ethereal quality which made them seem as if they were removed from his body. He moved slowly, grateful for the guidance of his partner which kept him from crashing into everything. He shuffled, trying to get his feet right under him before a gentle hand helped him move up the stairs, taking it one step at a time.

“You likin it?”

Hanzo snorted, covering his mouth to avoid sputtering out like a fool. “I do. It is not so nearly as powerful as you said.” He lost his balance and it took Jesse's considerable efforts to keep him from tumbling back down the stairs. In the end, he ended up slung over the cowboy's shoulder, being lifted up to the second floor like a hefty sack of potatoes. He should have been insulted. But his libido could only feel thoroughly bashful at the control being exercised by the muscular McCree. 

“I told ya it was a big dosage.”

“And I told you I could handle it.”

“Clearly not.” Jesse sounded far from irate. More amused by his lovers sincere assurances that he could handle a mere aphrodisiac followed by him swallowing a bottle about the size of a five hour energy shot. Of course if Hanzo had bothered to read the instructions, he would have been aware that a fourth of the bottle was plenty for a few hours of fun. After a quick call to be sure that they didn't need to go to the hospital, it had been mutually decided that they shouldn't waste the opportunity. 

By the time Jesse dropped him down in the bed, Hanzo was sporting hard on that was well distinguished by the tight fabric against it. He squirmed down and chewed his lower lip, inviting Jesse to play with him. 

“You're lookin mighty good there sweetness.” Jesse winked, tugging at the hem of the tidy whities. To reveal the wide hips and dipped pelvis. He leaned down and kissed around the cock, nuzzling the dark brush of thick black hair covering his body. 

Hanzo snorted and covered his mouth again, giggly off the rich drug. It had taken effect rather quickly, and now he was helpless in it's dizzying embrace. He looked around as color and texture became a whirl of visuals. His skin tingled with every contact. If Jesse touched, it was as if his lips held the spot for minutes after, warming his skin like a glowing dot. He could feel his pulse in every place he was caressed, and it was glorious. “Jesse...I...need.”

“I know. You need. You're gonna do nothing else tonight but need.” Jesse vowed, sitting back enough to undress himself as Hanzo's feverish squirming turned to a less innocent restless movement. It was pure poetry to watch him fuck up the bed sheets, the man's head rolling around till the hair tie came undone. 

“Want to fuck.” Hanzo stared up, his eyes full of a riled hunger. 

“We're gonna.” Jesse kicked off his boots, yanking his jeans off and showing his rounded, chubby stomach.

“Wanna fuck now, Jesse. 

The way he said that name was a sin on it's own terms. Jesse groaned and leaned forward, kissing the man's throat and chewing on the sensitive muscles. Hanzo made a noise something like a cat yowling for it's mate and he knew he had him right where he wanted. “You gonna be good for me, Hanny-bear?”

“I would rather be bad.” He managed breathlessly, cock jutting up at a mean angle and rubbing along Jesse's supple, thick thigh. The man's hand reached down and gripped him mercilessly, Hanzo's oversensitive nerves flaring like a fire given oxygen! He reached around Jesse's back and gripped onto the man like a bat to a cave ceiling, scratching his way down the broad flesh. “Jesse!” His pleading croon was pure music. “Jesse, you will make me burn like this?”

“Not burn. Jus smolder for a mite. Lemmie see your eyes glow for me.” Jesse sucked his ear lobe, enjoying the virile way his lover gurgled out his pleasure at the stimulating affection. He began to grind up along Hanzo's thigh, rubbing his own cock to attention and giving them reasons to undulate against each other's bodies. “I wanna see you worked up...”

“Hai! I am there!”

“Nah. Naw if you can talk you ain't nearly riled up enough.” He lifted up, giving Hanzo's line of vision nothing but his silhouette highlighted by the dim ceiling fan above him. “I want ya panting. I want ya breathless. I want ya writhing and humping the air, tryin ta cum on my stomach. I wanna see my Hanzo all worked up and pleading for me, mewling around on the bed like an aggravated tumbleweed. You gimmie that, and we'll see how bad you really need to cum.” Jesse leered down at him, knowing how much his words provoked a lusty reaction in the man's psyche. Hanzo liked the dirty talk about as eloquent as it could be, and Jesse's frank method of speaking did wonders for him. 

He also liked his orgasm prolonged till he was just about batshit crazy after it. 

Jesse could accommodate happily. But it helped if he could get Hanzo to understand that fact.

“McCree...” Hanzo's little whine was about enough to drive any decent man to impurity. He was dribbling precum already. 

“No.”

“Jesse.” Hanzo tried again, batting his long eyelashes, pursing his lips into a kiss, offering all manner of dirty tricks to get what he was after. Jesse reached over into the side table, yanking out a gag and shoving it hard into the plush lips and watching those lustful eyes flutter in content. He wanted to be controlled. He wanted Jesse to take the upper hand. Is hips would not stop moving, as if commanded by a power not entirely his own. 

Jesse leaned back and unbuttoned his top slowly. “Now, lets have some fun...”


	2. Kinktober Day Two: Forniphilia

Shiro - Keith (Voltron: Legendary Defender)  
Human furniture/ self doubt/ bondage/ posture collar/ physical stress/ encouragement  
1k

Patience, determination, self control. 

The point of course, was to be both functional and aesthetically pleasing. He needed to remain still, keeping a perfect, straight line between his shoulders and the heel of his feet so that none of the coffee cups would tip or shake against the glass top. He could hear them clatter occasionally if he dared take took deep a breath or tried to adjust the amount of pressure on his elbows. He closed his eyes and tried to accommodate by moving cautiously, if he had to move at all. 

It was better if he could maintain this position on his own. But occasionally, Shiro liked to give him a few helpful accessories. They really were for his own benefit. This could be straining if one had to do it for long periods under their own self control and muscle power. So really, Keith knew he ought to be grateful for Shiro's guidance and instruction. He wasn't ready to lead the Paladins. Not yet. But he would be soon. 

Patience, determination, self control. 

Three things Keith never thought of himself as having. All the more reason to embrace this unorthadox training method. 

The spreader bars were both a bane and a blessing. The main bar ran from the posture collar about his neck to right between his ankles, a secondary bar crossing between them keep them at exactly the right place to balance the table top on his heels. A similar one was latched on to his wrists so that his hands can hold the other side up. This both restricted and supported his placement, and as Keith settled into it, finding just the right placement for his elbows and knees, he found it almost meditative. 

But then he'd always sucked at meditation. 

A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead, tickling down his eyebrow and making him blink to try and get rid of it. How could such a small thing make him feel so claustrophobic? He tried to blink it away, but the salty droplet threatened to get into his eye.

A hand came into his vision and a soft cloth dabbed at the forehead, mopping up the wetness. Shiro knelt down and brushed back Keith's hair with a gentle touch. He met Keith's strained, concerned expression with a considerate smile and leaned forward, kissing his cheek. 

"Your biggest difficulty is your impatience. Your tenacity and determination works to your advantage, but only when you operate on your own. This makes you an ideal solitary paladin if you're stuck in battle. But when you lead, you have to consider your team. You have to look out for all of your people."

Four corners. Four Paladins. Four points of balance. 

And Shiro was increasing the weight. There was no longer just a cup, but a pitcher of tea, and now a tray of cookies sitting there, jiggling around as he tried to keep himself stationary. The light clatter of the dishes echoed in his ear like a reminder of his own instability. Keith closed his eyes and knew he was trembling. 

How could he ever expect to lead the Paladins? It was foolish! Shiro was the only one who deserved the position. He knew how to balance their individual temperaments and personalities. He knew how to keep them all emotionally stable and cooperative. He was Space Dad for pities sake! He just had those qualities that make for a good leader! 

“You're doing really well.” Shiro promised him.

Well? How could he be doing well? He felt his ever muscle hurt! His knees and elbows were killing him! His thighs hurt his shoulders hurt his head felt dizzy and when he closed his eyes all he could see with the inevitability of his own failure! It didn't matter if he was old enough. It didn't matter that he'd been training for this. He was weak. He didn't deserve the position. He didn't deserve Shiro's trust and devotion. 

“Keith.” 

He didn't realize he had begun to cry. Shiro took a cloth and cleaned his face with cool water, helping to refresh him from the internalized doubt and guilt. 

“You're doing fantastic. Only a few more hours. You can do this.” 

His voice was so calm and crystallizing. Keith closed his eyes, letting Shiro pet him with tender touches, the echo of that calming voice in his ears, the confidence with which his leader told him that he was good, competent, capable.

Patience, determination, self control. 

“Take a deep breath. Let yourself find stability. You're not just supporting your teammates. You're supporting yourself. You have to do your best to find a balance in your own life, and support your own mental health first.”

Keith immediately glared up at him, one eyebrow arching up in clear derision. 

“Heh. I expect you to be better than me.” Keith explained and ruffled his hair. “You are better, Keith. You have what it takes to lead this team. I know you do.” 

Everything in him stirred and Keith closed his eyes, blocking out the distractions and pushing himself to level out the table. It ached. He couldn't remember how long he had been stuck in this position. But he made himself push forward, spreading his thighs to create a more stable base. The sharp clattered stilled, and he breathed a sigh of relief to know he'd gotten himself one step closer to balance. 

“There ya go.” Shiro brushed his cheek gently with his thumb, letting the content of his friends expression fill his chest with a strange, warm feeling. “Now. You're going to hold this. Take your time. We'll go for an hour. After that, a nice relaxing bath?”

Kieth nodded, smiling to himself. If Shiro believed in him, was there anything he couldn't do?


	3. Kinktober Day Three: Biting

Original Characters / Original Concept  
Biting/ teratophilia/ vampire/ femDom/ domination/ submission/ blood  
3.5k

NOTE: I've been playing with the concept of a monster brothel for a while now, so this may crop up now and again!

Outside of town there is a large iron gate which stands guard around a substantial piece of property at the center of which is a rather old but still well maintained example of Queen Anne architecture that is the envy of every fine house in the town. Not that any decent person would ever allow themselves to be seen within the gates in the broad day light. But when the sun goes down and the inviting glow of the house lights come up, many decent and indecent sort are drawn to the harpsichord music lilting through windows. They come through the gates the same way, cautiously, full of trepidation for the dark and lovely things that everyone knows dwell here, but yet no one will talk about in polite company. 

The proprietor of the house is Madame Ambrosine, a fine lady with a smile that keeps secrets and a business manner that would put any suited man to shame. She's as much a manager for the odd assortment of artists here, but she takes pride in her station, even if the rest of the town won't give her the time of day. They all come here eventually, and she bares no grudge. Business is business after all. 

When you open the door here, you are greeted by one of Ambrosines secretaries. They are pretty things, and you can't tell if they are men or women, as they seem to flit somewhere in between. They each smell like a different flower, and their eyes are the color of topaz. They offer you a drink, sit you down on the pink chaise, and tell you the rules of the house.

You may not speak of anything that occurs here. You may not leave until dawn.  
Each artisan will name their own price. It is non-negotiable.  
Do not wander the house without an escort.  
Do not wander the yard without an escort.  
The basement, wine cellar and attic are off limits and require a special appointment to be accessed.   
Be polite, courteous and respectful of the artisans.  
The House accepts no liability for any lost objects or harm (physical, emotional or spiritual), which may occur during your stay.

You are offered a contract, which at this point you may choose not to sign. If you do not, you will be led to a fine chamber where a woman who does not speak will pour you drinks. You will leave in the morning, but you will remember nothing which has occurred, though you are sure you had only one drink and did not go to sleep. 

If you sign the contract, the secretary will roll it up and fix it with a wax seal before handing it off to be filed. Then, they will lead you to a room. You do not need to specify which room. Trust the secretaries. They know your needs better than you do in most cases. 

Every now and again, someone will go missing. They usually turn back up, dazed and confused, but over all no worse for wear. Though in some cases they visit the Menagerie again under much different circumstances. What happens to them after that is not known.

Marcus knew he was not supposed to be here. Well he was, but not in the way most people might conceive. It was a rite of passage, for any adolescent really, though the girls were better at keeping their experience secret. On the eighteenth night after your eighteenth birthday, you went the Menagerie to have whatever experience Ambrosine and her secretaries selected for you. He had made it past the gate, and suddenly the noises of the town seemed far off, it's lights mere pinpricks in the distance. 

He had been summarily greeted, shown in, and sat down with a secretary that called themselves Calathea. They were polite, continuously smiling without opening their mouth. They covered the rules, and then handed him the contract. The wax seal was green and he did not understand the sigil pressed into it. Calathea rose gracefully and gestured to the stairwell. “You will come with me, please. Stay close, and do not try to look in any closed door. We value client privacy.” They said, pronouncing it pivi-see.   
Marcus followed them, hands in his pocket as he looked around at the polished brass knobs along the banister and the matching scones that lined the wall. It would occur to him later, when his night there was over and he was far less nervous about everything involved, that there had been no candles behind the glass, but there had in fact been flames. Right now, that was the last thing on his mind. “So, you worked here long?” he asked, trying to make conversation in what appeared to be an endless hallway.

“For some time, yes.” They answered in a prim tone. 

“Where did you work before?” 

Calathea's smiled widened. “In the gardens.”

“The gardens here?”

“Yes.”

“Oh. No I mean, where did you work before you worked here?”

Their eyes wrinkled at the edges and they did not stop walking “I have always worked here.”

“...ok...” Maybe they weren't supposed to get too chummy with the clientele. Marcus followed behind, looking at the many doors and trying not to give in to his curiosity to listen at one of them. Most of them were closed, but as they passed by an open one, he saw a woman wearing a pretty black night slip as she pulled on a set of fishnet stockings. He noticed six more pairs on the bed, each one laid out neatly, but before he could focus on it too carefully, she seemed to sense that he was watching and turned. 

She had eight eyes. They blinked at him in pairs.

They seemed to be headed to the end of the hallway where the lights were dimmer. Marcus turned to one of the doors only to have Calathea lift their hand and tug at the large knotted rope that hung there. A set of stairs descended slowly, the carpet covering them was worn, but he could see that it had once been a deep crimson red. 

“She is waiting for you.” The secretary extended their hand up the stairs. 

“I though you said the attic was off limits.” He asked, looking up. He could not see anything past the rectangle in the ceiling. 

“It is by invitation only.” Calathea explained. “You have been invited. If you do not wish to go in, you will be taken down to the waiting room till dawn.”

“No. No I wanna.” he assured them, taking hold of the railing and lifting himself up one step at a time. He peeked up over the flooring, looking around with caution. He could see furniture arranged neatly as though someone did in fact call this their room. There were heavy velvet curtains on the windows and antique carpeting on the floor. As he lifted himself all the way in, the stairs closed with a bang, and he jumped, making himself much more nervous just by virtue of the fact that he had jumped. Marcus shook his head at his own foolishness and turned around, trying to get a better look at the surroundings. There was an alcove in the wall, a statue about the size of his hand depicting a woman dancing with a snake, or perhaps making love to it. It was hard to tell without better lighting. 

“Do you like art?”

Marcus turned in time to see curtains move. There was a tall figure in the shadows, and he could not see past the silvery moonlight to get a better look. “Uhm...yeah I guess. I don't know a lot about art but I guess I like it.” As he came towards the voice, he could that the person was female, and watching him closely. Her eyes had the same reflective nature as a cats, and when she raised a hand to clutch her robe, he could see fingers much too long extend. “My name is Marcus.” he said, swallowing back his fear. 

“Marcus.” She whispered. “Named for your father, I suppose.” 

“Yeah. Yeah! How did you know that?”

A thin smile flashed at him. “He came here once. It doesn't seem that long ago, but it was before you were born. He came back often, but about eighteen years ago he stopped.” She gazed at him under a thick brow. “I often wonder why?”

“You...you took care of my dad?”

A deep, husky laughter entreated him. “I have been here a very long time, Marcus. I wager I have taken care of many fathers, grand fathers, great-grandfathers.” She moved closer, taking long strides as she came into the moonlight. Her face was heavily shadowed, but she looked to be a woman in her late forties, perhaps early fifties. There was silver in the dark brown of her temples, and when she smiled, she showed all of her teeth. 

He did not like how pointed they were. 

“I am glad you came to see me tonight, Marcus. I was worried you would not come up the steps.” 

“I had a few hesitations.” He admitted candidly. “Why do you live in the attic?”

“Who says I live here?” She asked. “I have many places, sometimes I am here, other times I am traveling. I saw you when I peeked out the window.” she encroached on his, pressing her hand to his chest.

Marcus realized it was not her fingers which were long, but her nails. 

“Do you want to pass the hours with me, Marcus?”

“Do I have a choice?” He couldn't see where the door was. He'd list track of exactly where he came in at. 

She leaned down and kissed his forehead. “No, you really don't.” He glided across the floor, the fireplace coming to life as she crossed before it. She rested her hands on an ivory bathtub with faux gold filigree draped around the edge. It had begun to rub off, giving the whole thing a strangely charming appearance. “I am going to take a bath, Marcus. And you are going to help me.”

“I am?” 

“You are. I want you to come fill up the bathtub.” She turned her back to him, dropping the robe about her shoulders to reveal the blue veins along her throat and back. “And Marcus, you should take off your clothing. You would not want it to get wet.” 

He started to kick his shoes off, stepping on the heel and taking socks off as well. His belt buckle suddenly seemed frustratingly complicated, the buttons on his new jeans too tight. 

“Do not just leave them lying on my floor. Fold them neatly You may place them on the altar.”

~The altar?~ It took him a moment to realize she meant the shelf of the alcove where the statue was. He folded them up like he did when his mother had made him help with laundry, all neat and in a perfect square, and placed them on the bottom shelf. 

“Very good.” She gestured to the handles. “Turn on the water. I like it very warm. I should see steam rising off it.” She instructed without turning to face him. Under the robe she wore a matching lace shift beneath it, and the lighting was just so that the figure of her body could be seen beneath it. 

Macrus licked his lips and realized his hands were shaking as he turned on the water. He tried to gauge it as best he could, turning the antique nobs till the water pouring out was too hot form him to touch right away. The tub was deep and took a moment to fill. 

“Are you a virgin, Marcus?”

~No!~ He went to say like any eighteen year old man would. “Yes.” Came out instead, and he bit his bottom lip like he was angry at it for letting that out.

“I see.” She purred and turned around, holding out her hand for him to help her into the tub. 

He reached out. She was cold to the touch. 

“Ouh.” The woman moaned as she sunk her foot into the hot water. “That is lovely.” She sank in and sighed, her hair bundled up atop her head to keep it dry. She pointed to an urn on her vanity. “Fetch that and the cloth, as well as the soap. You are going to bathe me, Marcus.” 

“Yes, Miss.” He said and his chest felt tight. Something inside his brain was kicking about, angry at him for being so quick to obey. Wasn't he the on paying for this? Why was she giving orders? But he went to get the items, hurrying back quickly. “Where should I start?”

“My feet.” She instructed, lifting one from the water. “Start there. When you have finished you continue up the body.”

“Yes Miss.” Marcus walked down to the bottom of the tub and hand her foot by the heel. She was much warmer now, almost room temperature. He began to scrub the feet firmly, a thrill shooting through him as she hummed in pleasure. 

She let him was down to her knees, then stood, allowing him to get into the tub so that he could scrub her back and hips. She allowed him to kneel and rub the soapy loofa over her thighs. When she turned, he was greeted by the curled patch of hair between her legs. He felt much warmer about the face and looked down, starting to rub it clean. 

“Have you never seen a pussy?” She asked and touched the back of his head.

“N-no Miss.”

“You may look.” She allowed, taking his hands and guiding him to use the fingers and explore through the soft mound. She was warm to the touch, but as his fingers dipped inside, a chill touched the tip, and Marcus realized that her internal temperature had not risen yet. He pulled them out and played with the folds, discovering that one was longer than the other and tugged it experimentally, thrilling at her little gasp. “Cheeky Marcus.” Her coy tone was not disappointed in the least as she tapped his nose. “Back to work.” 

“Yes Miss.” He stood up, finishing her shoulders before getting out of the tub. He poured the urn full of water water over her to rinse the soap off and when she stepped out, he towel dried her from top to bottom, kneeling on the carpet. 

“Such a devoted young man.” She said and caressed the back of his throat. “So much like your father.”

“Thank you Miss.” He looked up and let himself be led by her pace to the couch. It did not even occur to him to rise from the floor. 

“Do you know what I am?” she asked as she sat down, her thighs parting to show off the tempting cunt once again. 

He felt his lungs squeeze short of breath. “I think I do, Miss.”

“Do you know whats going to happen tonight?”

Marcus whimpered in the back of his throat. “I...I think I do, Miss.” 

Her smile widened, her sharp teeth flashed. “Then come here.” He put a hands on the couch and lifted himself up, his cock brushing against her stomach as he sat in her lap so she could get a better look at him. She took him by the chin, turning his head one way and then the other, deciding her preference. She laughed as he started to shake, eyes closed while he waited for the inevitable. “Does it frighten you so?” 

“YES!”

“If I promise you will enjoy it, does it lessen your fear?” 

“...not by much, Miss.”

“Well then, perhaps you require proof.” She took him by the arm, tucking him into her shoulder and leaning him back so that he might feel helpless in her grip. She took enjoyment from the way he trembled as she lifted his wrist to her lips and kissed it softly.

The warmth helped. The cold would have been unbearable. Marcus shivered as if held down as the teeth scratched his bare flesh, catching it and pinching enough to hurt. “Haaah!” 

“Hush now.” she commanded.

“It...it...”

“I know. I would promise to be gentle, but I think we both know that won't amount to much.” She began to suck a mark into his wrist, her tongue flicking over it as she rolled her eyes back in clear pleasure.

Marcus tensed and let out a shocked bleat as the sharp feeling punctured his skin. The pain was momentary, and as she began to drink, a bleary sensation dulled his senses. He could only watch as she bent to his wound and as she took her fill. 

As she lifted her head, an amused smile crossed the stained lips. She let his wrist fall as she touched the mans cock, now straining proudly up between his thighs. “Cheeky Marcus.” she lifted him up, tilting his chin back. “You do like me.”

Her teeth covered his nipple next, and his body flew into sensations. He knew some initial panic as the next sharp bite broke flesh and she began to feed once more. It was secondary. Marcus's eye fluttered and he began to writhe slowly in her grip. She took but a few sips from each point, finding places to make him moan in plaintive submission to her desires. Days later, when he was finally able to rise from his bed, he would could over a dozen large bites all over him, each one somewhere that could be easily hidden by regular clothing. In the moment, however, he wondered two things. Would he survive this interaction, and if he did not, would she at least let him cum before it was over? His prick had never been so hard. He ached to touch it, to stroke himself while she continued to drink him. Anything to create a sense of control in a situation where all had been removed from him.

But if he tried to move, even just a bit, she took it for struggle and a warning growl emitted from her throat. 

Another bite on his inner thigh, too close to his cock for comforts sake, but whatever she did was working. Marcus arched up into it, his dick twitching in strange response to this stimuli. She was ignoring it utterly, her hunger the more important thing in the moment. She noticed it while licking her lips and flicked it with the tip of her fingers, letting it bend to one side before releasing it. “You've been very generous with me, Marcus.” She informed him, touching the underside. “I should be a gracious host and repay you for it.” 

He could not speak as he was drawn up into her arms, straddling her thighs as she reached down and began to take him in hand, drawing her fingers carefully up around the head of his cock. “Houuugh!” he whined out, thighs pulsing as he pumped himself forward, desperate for any release.

“Good. Just like that, Marcus.” She leaned into his throat and nuzzled it closely, watching him struggle to fulfill himself in her grip. “You're doing so well. So very well.” She caressed his hair and dug her teeth in one more time.

He sunk into it, owned by her entirely by this point. He didn't care. He didn't give a damn if this was his last night! He was enthralled by her embrace, given over to her demands of him. “Please! Please, Miss! May I cum?”

“Why of course you may. Who so ever suggested that you couldn't?” She laughed and bowed her head. She squeezed and he lost all control, thrusting up as though this was the greatest fulfillment he might ask for. White jizz burst from the tip and he lost consciousness, her reflective eyes the last memory he had of that night. 

In the morning he would awake, Calathea standing over him with a breakfast tray and plenty of food to help replenish himself. They would check his wounds, though they claimed she had never left anything which would not heal, and patch him up, calling a cab to ensure he returned home safely. Marcus would insist he hadn't paid. Calathea would simply smile and tell him not to be troubled over it. Of the yellow taxi, he could swear he saw a heavy curtain move from the attic room. But when he turned to see, there was no one there.


	4. Kinktober Day Four: Bukkake

Lance - Shiro - Hunk - Keith (Voltron: Legendary Defender)  
Bukkake / group sex / consensual / blow jobs / cum play / dirty talk   
1.8k

He knelt on the floor, a pillow kindly put down for his knees as he planned to be there for some time. Lance looked up with a bright and hopeful expression as Shiro, Keith and Hunk took their positions around him. He couldn't help it! He was so damned excited he couldn't stop wiggling around, hands clutching in his lap. 

“Look at you.” Shiro touched his hair, running his hand down over Lance's cheek and brushing his eyebrow with a thumb. “You look so cute. Right where you belong.”

“Why Shiro you sweet talker.” Lance winked and reached for the zipper, sliding it down and helping to tug at the hem. He pulled at the briefs with near reverence for what they contained and licked his teeth at the sight of the thick, semi-hard cock. “Ouh fuck yes.” He groaned and went to press his lips to it.

“Come on now, you wouldn't be forgetting about us.” Hunk reminded him and kissed the back of Lance's neck, laughing gently as Lance made a fake shocked face. 

“Ouh Hunky-bear! No no no! Never!” He nuzzled his face into the crotch with addictive lust, gripping the zipper in his teeth and tugging it down. One hand stayed firmly on Shiro's prick, helping to stroke it to it's fullest state. He giggled with sheer delight, watching the heavy girth of Hunk's own manhood reveal itself and sighing happily. “Ouh yeah. Fuck.”

“You're so cute when you get into a slutty mood.” Keith reached down, bringing their partner to his pants. He might not boast length or girth over his friends. But there was a curve to it that Lance found addictive, and the pronounced head was just about the best thing a guy could feel against his prostate on any given day. Lance tugged at the pj bottoms and gave the tip a joyful kiss before settling back down into the center. 

“Okay gents, who's first?” 

“Maybe you'd better put your focus where it belongs.” Shiro advised. 

“Take it slow. Not like last time.”

“Pthhhbt! Anything worth doing is worth overdoing.” He turned to Keith and sighed happily. Shiro was right though. He'd gotten too ambitious and tried to take Hunk in one swallow. He couldn't talk for two days and it took a constant guzzling of honey soaked tea and Allura's home made throat lozenges to get him back in working order. He bent to the cockhead and popped the head into his mouth, slowly boobing up and down at a leisurely pace. 

Hunk took the left, Shiro took the right. They guided their friends hands to their own stiffened pricks, letting his fingers close around them as he started a slow but firm pace. Each one groaned out loud, Shiro's cheeks taking on the most pretty pink blush right across the rim of his nose and Hunk got the goofiest grin on his face. 

~I'm in heaven.~ Lance slurped up the cock with a happy expression, watching Keith's soulful eyes become heavy with lust. He opened his mouth and let the weight of the cock sink down onto his tongue. The comforting pressure in his jaw made him eager to take in more, and he moved his lips to help carry him further. 

“Uhhhhyeah!” Keith reached around the back of his head and took a solid hold, gently moving his hips up into the wet gullet. “Fuck. Ouh Lance. Ouh wow.” His heart beat faster just looking into those big soft eyes, his length vanishing and reappearing. He loved how the wetness glistened in the dim lighting, creating an air of hazy seduction. 

Lance got the first one hard before making a big wet pop and letting it bob in front of him. He went cross eyed staring down the barrel and shuddered happily as dripped from his efforts. “Next?” 

Shiro and Keith traded places, his thicker cock now arching up for more attention. “Take it easy. Don't force yourself.”

“Oh no. Why would I do that when you could force me?” He suggested.

Shiro sighed. “What I do to keep you happy.” He took Lance by the side of his head and pushed his cock firmly up to the closed lips. “Come on now. Be a good slut and open your lips.”

Lance's ass should have had a tail. It would have fit the way he was jiggling it back and forth. “Uhm-uh!” he refused, his expression quite clear on what he wanted. 

“Lance, what happens when you misbehave?” His voice had just enough warning to make it sound like a threat.

~I get a spanking and I'm not allowed to cum.~ Lance thought dreamily, his mouth opening a little bit. Shiro's grip firmed up and he pushed the cock into the ready, waiting gullet. Lance adored the steady heft of Shiro's prick. He always had. It tripped to the back of his tongue easily, almost breaching his throat. Lance was almost pleading to feel the choking heat of being gagged by such a wonderful prick. But Shiro held back, satisfied with the lewd gurgling he got from pushing Lance's head up and down. 

“Holy crap that is hot.” Hunk whispered under his breath, holding Lance's wrist, showing him that he wanted the hand to make round motions and keep him hard as he watched. The slurping sounds were about the best damned thing you could hear in the moment. And he winked at the excited Keith. 

And Lance finally made it around to share the pleasure his his Hunky-bear, he took a deep breath and cracked his neck a bit, trying to get himself prepped. “Uhm...maybe a little...”

“Got ya covered Lance-pants.” Hunk picked up a squirt bottle of strawberry flavored deep throat lube. 

“Okay seriously you gotta come up with a better cute nick name for me.” Lance opened up, letting Hunk pour a big dollop of it onto his tongue. He let it warm all around his mouth and swished it around, letting the numbing agent do it's work. “Kay.” he said in a breathy voice, holding into Shiro and Keith's hands as he opened wide and got his mouth around the head. 

Hunk ALWAYS let him go at his own pace. Patient, caring, very aware of just how thick he was. Shiro was long, Keith arched, Hunk was long and fucking thick. And he'd learned how to build a lover up to taking that kind of girth in all sorts of places. 

Lance glided down as far as he could, then started a slow, bobbing motion to help work it in deeper. He could take the other two all the way to the balls if he worked up to it. Hunk... 

Well there were some mountains that took time to conquer. 

He played with it for as long as he could, pushing himself to take it in. He began to gag and yanked back, a harsh groaning sound erupting from him as he sniffled and realized with a sense of failure that tonight wasn't gonna be the night. “S-uuugh.” he sucked up again. “Sorry.” 

His pout was too much. Hunk's eyes were so wide he looked like a giant puppy dog. “Ouh lance. It's okay. You're doing so good.” he promised.

“Relax. Let's all have a little fun, okay?” Shiro pushed his cock up, giving Lance a chance to put his focus elsewhere. It was accepted gratefully. He began to guzzle it down with a thrilled sense of accomplishment, knowing he could at least do this. “There's our boy. There's our Lancy pants.”

Lance glared up at him and grumbled around the fleshy dick. 

“What? It's growing on me.”

One by one he took them, adoring them, warming them, inviting them to share the pleasure and relief he offered. This was their time. No crazy alien adventures. No being lost a million light years from home. Just four guys, trying to find a little comfort, a little friendship and companionship. And oh god it meant the world to him to be at the very center of it! 

He worked them one at a time, back and forth till his chin was wet and his jaw was starting to get sore. If he couldn't suck them off he jerked them with his hands, trying to find a rhythm that he could keep at all times. He didn't want to stop yet. He didn't want this feeling to end. He could tell Keith was about to blow, and turned his face towards him with an adoring expression. “Come on. I know you want to.” He brushed his hair back, getting right in front of the dripping tip. “Come on. Thats it, Keith. I want you too.”

“Ouh shit Oh! Oh fuck. Lance! Lance you look so good!” Keith kept pumping himself steadily as his thigh muscles strained and ached, his cock twitching up and down. “Lance...do you...can I?”

Lance tapped his lips. “Right here. Give it m-”

That did it. The load flew from the tip and Lance laughed as it splattered all over his lips and chin, trickling down as another jet of it hit him right by the nose. He hummed and flicked his tongue out, letting the last hot spurt go right into his mouth. “There. Feel better?”

Keith laughed and nodded, leaning down to give him a kiss before taking a seat on one of the pillows. “Lance...god you're too good to us.

“Probably. But you appreciate it.” He turned his big sweet eyes to Hunk. “You gonna give it to me next? Huh?” 

“Heh...g-give me a minuet.” He chuckled and nodded. “Shiro looks ready.”

Shiro turned red before he came. The blush that had been a cute little pink on his nose was now a dark, bright rouge that covered his whole face. “Thank Hunk. Thanks.” he smiled down at Lance and pointed his cock towards him. “Can I...?”

“I know where you want to. It's okay.” Lance closed his eyes and a dark, thrilled shudder coiled through his gut as the next load got him right across the forehead, slipping over his brows. He lifted a hand just to make sure it didn't get in his eye. Something about this gave him such a contented sensation, the warm cum dribbling over his face, pushing him into a kind of hazy and joyful state of mind. 

By the time Hunk was ready, a little more hand and mouth action to build it up, the first two loads had cooled a bit. But Hunk never left him disappointed. 

“Ouuuh! HOU! Ho...okay...one sec...I...”

Lance reached up and drew his nails along the balls, helping to give them that last bit of needed stimuli. 

Hunk about lost his stability as he howled and came, a thick, heavy shot of white jizz coating Lance about the face till it slipped off his cheek and onto the shoulders and chest. “HUH! Huh....huh...” He leaned close and sighed happily, looking down at his friend, rubbing a bit of the joint orgasm off his lips. “Wow. Holy crap, Lance you look so hot.”

“You're so sweet.” He lifted himself up enough to get a kiss before Hunk sat back, then turned to Keith and Shiro with a dirty leer. “How long before you're ready to go again?” 

His answer was an exhausted groan from the both of them that made him feel positively smug!


	5. Kinktober Day Five: Humiliation

Loki - Tony (MCU)  
Humiliation / dub-con / daddy issues / spanking /domination / submission  
1.2k

 

“I could show this to the world you know.”

Tony's heart leapt into his throat as he stared at the tape in Loki's hand. He felt almost stupid. Betrayed by a video recorder. On a fucking VHS tape. Not even some state of the art, encrypted video surveillance high fucking tech thing! No! A fucking old school VHS! He smoothed down his mustache. “Well...why haven't you?” 

“Many reasons. I have been on the internet you know. The amount of sheer, unrestrained debauchery that pollutes every corner of it is almost more than even I can fathom. I'm not entirely sure this particular recording is enough to amount to anything.” Loki fiddled with it, pursing his lips, considering. “On the other hand, I've seen some of your...shall we say early work? Impressive, but your youth betrays you. So much confidence for so little result. It's disappointing.” 

“What can I say. I was twenty something, drunk, and she thought it'd be fun to film it. Didn't tell me she was gonna black mail me with it.” He cornered the god with his eyes, sucking his bottom lip in. “Same problem different day.”

“Oh but all you did was fuck her. Entirely consensual. A coarse blow job and a five minuet thrusting session. How dull.” He rose from the chair and let Tony take a good, long look at the black box that contained such...filthy things. “But this...oh the things I could show them all, Anthony. How long would it take the son of Howard Stark to regain his reputation? Hum? Could you ever?” 

Tony stiffened, but said nothing.

“I have some experience with ill repute. And let me be the first to say that money can not buy discretion. Even the most loyal of followers and sycophants will desert you fit the stain that darkens your cloth threatens to spread to them.”

“It's not a fucking stain!” Tony snapped through gritted teeth. “Look it's 2017, asshole. Nobody is gonna care that I'm fucking a guy...”

“Won't they? More importantly, won't you?” Loki knew far too much, and the smug, happy grin on his face said it in plain truth. “Oh yes. Because perception matters to you. Public perception. I think you wouldn't give a wit if the whole world discovered you were gay.”

“Bi. If you're gonna fuck me over you can at least get the sexuality right.”

“As you wish. I do not think it would matter to you in that sense. But it would matter a great deal that they would see you, the powerful Iron Man, Tony Stark, bent over an arm rest, screaming in beautiful pleasure as I fucked you open. I think you would care that you answered my demands and called yourself a a god's bitch. I think it would matter to your admirers, your shareholders, your company, that you lay there as the enemy of Earth bent you over again and again and you cried out for my touch alone.”

“Shut the fuck up.” He whispered.

“How would it look to your Avengers, I wonder, if they saw this?” Loki seemed to come to this realization quite suddenly. “How would your friends feel to see you betray them...”

“I didn't tell you anything! I didn't give you one drop of information!”

“You didn't need to.” Loki reminded him. “I didn't' do this so you would disclose some crucial tidbit of information to me. I don't care about your superhero boy band. I ca,e because I want you.”

“What do you want from me?” Tony stood back. He didn't want to give Loki even a foot of ground, but he felt a terrible sense of humiliation and foolishness crawling over his skin.

“You know what I want. What will keep this for ever seeing the light of day.” The green eyes, green like devils fire, bored into his. “On. Your. Knees.” 

Tony kept his footing a moment longer, her scrunched up his face as he dropped down, the hard wood rough on him. 

“I know. The fall goes hard on proud folk.” Loki came to him then, smiling as he thumbed the three thousand dollar tie and yanked it off with one jerk. He brought it up to his nose and breathed in, eyes closed as he savored the scent. “Sweet, tender Anthony. You were so pliant beneath my body. So inexperienced. Oh yes. Even the playboy has much to learn. Come now, you know what I want to hear.”

Tony shook his head. Loki's fingers rested on his shoulders, dragging the expensive jacket off and folding it neatly before placing it on the chair. 

“It pleased you well enough to say it only a few nights ago. Surely it won't go that rough on your pride to admit to it again.” Loki sounded like he was trying to be patient, but it was a wearisome task. He removed the belt next, folding it over and snapping it in front of Tony's eyes. “Or shall I punish you in the same manner as your father?”

Tony's heart jumped into his throat. “You sick son of a bi-tch!”

Loki's foot was now on the back of his head, shoving him face first into the carpet. He struggled briefly, only to feel a calm hand rub down his back and yank his trousers off in one tug, exposing his white briefs and rounded backside.

“Humility is a becoming quality in a pet.” Loki informed him, wrapping the buckle into his fist as he steadied himself. “You confided in me that you once feared your father's belt more than a bullet or bomb. That you heard the sting of his disappointment in every strike. Must I show you my disappointment, Anthony?” 

His face turned red and he could feel the gentle, probing touch of Loki's corrupting fingers sliding down his cheeks. Thats what had pulled him open last time. Loki had caressed him, stroked him, whispered to him ever secret fantasy he'd never dared to breath aloud. And then he'd given it to him. 

“Or I could show you other things. Why not make these moments pleasant, Anthony? Why not make them golden?” Loki brought down the belt once, twice, three times, striking with such precision as to make Tony whimper and jump with each damning connection. “Say it. Tell me what I want to hear, and I will make you croon for me. You know I can.” 

Tony bit his lip and withstood as long as he could. He grit his teeth, fingers clawing into the rug. His hips jutted up as the belt fell, trying to avoid the bows and succeeding in getting his thighs popped in vicious retribution. “Ouh god!” he shrieked, the fifteenth one knocking the air out of him. “Stop!”

“Say it.”

“Fuck you! Stop!” He cried out, his pain turning into a nasty sharpness through his hips. 

Loki made the next blow absolutely cruel, a welt that was sure to swell up by morning left in it's wake. “Say it, Anthony. Say it and let me make you cry out in pleasure.”

Another snap and he screamed. “Fuck! I'm your bitch!” he bleated, a tear falling from his eye as the foot lifted from his head. “I'm your bitch.” he gasped as the underwear was pulled from his body. 

“There.” Loki folded the clothing up and laid them with the others. “Now then.” he laid the belt with them. “Let's have a bit of fun.”


	6. Kinktober Day Six: Size Difference

Jesse - Gabriel (Overwatch AU)  
Size difference / dub-con / teratophilia / rimming /  
1.1k

Lighting flashed into the dark clouds like a bridge of white light between them. Rain broke through the sky and pounded onto the forest below, the thrumming of it echoing in the trees. It was a soothing beat, the soft evening air adding to the misty and ethereal setting. There was peace here, tranquility. 

Well as tranquil as you could get when there was a demon sitting on the other side of the fire, staring at you through cold, pit like black eyes. Jesse could not tear his eyes away from that strange, blank expression. It made him afraid to move, though the beast had placed a cup of water in front of him. 

“You think I'm going to kill you.”

It was not a question. 

“I...don't think you'd save me if you just wanted to eat me yourself.”

The owl like mask tilted to one side, increasing it's resemblance to a bird of prey. “No. I would not have bothered if a meal was all I wished for.” He pointed to the cup with a long, claw like hand. “You should drink. You are dehydrated.” 

Jesse reached forward and looked down into the cup. The water was clean and crisp and soothing on his raw throat. He drank deep and sighed, placing the cup back down. “Thank you.” He finally managed to break the gaze, looking out across the forest floor. The tent he'd been brought to was old, but the canvas had been treated with animal fats so many times that it was utterly waterproof. The firepit in the middle kept away the chill, while the hole and guard at the top let the smoke out. It was, all in all, a cozy way to live transiently. 

“Are you hungry?” The demon asked, it's odd face tilting again. “I have food.”

“In all truth, I'd be much obliged if yu'd tell me what it is yer plannin ta do with me.” Jesse dared, feeling a lump in his throat big as a tennis ball. 

There was a dark laughter that did nothing to help him feel at ease. “The nearest village is a long way away. But I intend to take you there. You may of course wish to try it on your own. But you are still injured, and there are creatures out there far worse than I.'

Jesse swallowed. “Are there?” He got the sensation that this fellow was smiling at him from under the mask.

“No.”

“Oh.” Jesse wrapped himself up in the blankets as tightly as he could, as if they would protect him from more than just the chill. 

“But I did not save you to eat you.”

“Then why?”

The beast rose, filling the tent till the feathers adorning his scalp touched the roof. He crept closer, a black curved claw touching Jesse's cheek with such tenderness that it almost tickled. “I saw you. I desired you.” He leaned in and a warm breath caressed over Jesse's naked shoulder. “Do you carry any objections?”

“..I...uhhhu!” He gasped as the blankets were pulled from him, his naked body laid bare before this massive creature. “D-do I...do I get a choice?”

“Yes.”

“Can I say no?”

The eyes seemed greatly entertained by this prospect. “Do you want to say no?”

The muscular body pushed him down as a wet, welcoming mouth sucked on his shoulder, finding the right nerve endings and swiping a hungry tongue against them with hot blooded fervor. “Uuugh. C-can't say as I do.”

“Then do not protest.” He insisted, moving those fine, sharp claws through the body hair with a curious touch. 

Jesse felt so small beneath this incredible bulk. He could not see over the broad shoulders. As he put his hands up to the arms, his fingers could not touch on the other side of the wrist. His vision was consumed by this creature, and he felt a threat of terror run through him. “I...uh...please!” He bleated, wondering if he could beg for mercy from a demon. If it would do him any good. “I jus...be gentle!” 

Again, the dark, thin laughter echoing in his ears. “Turn over.” 

This thing did not wait for him to obey. Jesse gulped as his hips were man handled and he was flipped, ass up in the air while the claws plucked his cheeks open, showing off the dusky whorl between them. “Fuck...fuck jus...ouh shit!”

“So full of trepidation.” The hiss sounded guttural, hungry. “Perhaps a little bit of preparation would do you good.” 

Jesse felt the muzzle caressed up against his ass cheeks. He did not get the chance to look back before a hot breath billowed out and a warm, slithering tongue twisted along the wrinkles of his hole. His jaw fell open and he moaned at the lewd tickle. “Houh! M-much obliged!” He closed his eyes, settling down into his position. There was a decidedly pleased hum from his back end, and Jesse decided that could only mean good things. 

His world opened up as the wide, pliant tongue pushed up against the tightness and breached it firmly. 

“Nuuuugh!” He looked back, watching the long black appendage slide out from under the mask, a wriggling and frightful thing that felt fantastic none the less. It ground down into his body and Jesse started to drool, already quite addicted to this feeling. Hands the size of a basketball took hold of his waist and drug him back towards the demon, keeping possession of him. “H-huh! Huuuh! N-not going ah-anywhere!” he promised. 

“You don't have to.” The coarse voice told him. “Why return to the town? You have nothing there. That is why you were wandering these woods.” The tongue plunged deeper as the ass was pried open with slow, determined movements, the thick saliva providing all the needed lubrication. 

Jesse felt the tongue withdraw, whining at the sudden lack of wriggling stimulation. He looked up just in time to see the strange beast rise and discard his coverings. Jesse expression was full of trepidation , his bottom lip trembling as he realized just what was about to enter him...or what was about to try. “I... I ain't got a lotta experience with this.” He swallowed, his tongue flicking out as he shook his head. “I cain't fit that!” 

The body laid against his back, the hands embracing him as a furred chest brushed over him skin, eliciting a tender sensation. “You can. I will be patient. But you can.” 

The poor man gulped as the head of it squeezed up between the cheeks, rubbing the length around and preparing to take what was now it's property.


	7. Kinktober Day Seven: Creampie

Lucio - Jack (Overwatch)  
Creampie / cum fetish / dirty talk / domination / submission /obedience  
1k

He loved the feeling after. 

It was like he carried his own little secret, happily nestled between his cheeks. Well it was there for the moment. He didn't know how long he had before it began to trickle out. He loved how the slickness of it between his thighs made them feel smooth when the rubbed together. He loved walking down the street, passing by everyone, knowing he might even be leaving a little wet stain on the back of his pants. 

Oh yes. Lucio adored it when someone came inside of him. 

Jack always tried to convince him to wear a plug after. He liked knowing Lucio would keep the hot load inside his body all day, reminded of their hot and frantic coupling. He enjoyed walking by, squeezing the rounded ass cheek and knowing a bit was going to slip out. Jack always kissed him after, just for the sheet pleasure of knowing he could. That it was a welcome affection. 

Lucio knew he was getting hot just thinking about it. He hoped they'd have time tonight. He wanted Jack to hold him close, slip tiny kissed around his neck, push him to the sheets and fill him up. The mental image of wet, gooey cum shooting up his ass made the man squirm as he considered it. 

~He would bend me in half, so I could look up at him from between my legs. While his cock slides in...~ Lucio imagined, knowing he must have the most silly, self indulgent look on his face. He didn't care. How could he focus on anything else? His mind was already absorbed in the most lurid and hedonistic fantasies. 

Lucio loved to give. He liked to be wrapped up in a world of attention as his partner enjoyed his body. He got a heady satisfaction by letting them use him till he was sore and a bit drunk from it. He touched his hip as covertly as possibly and pulled at his cheek, his eyes rolling back behind his asses when he felt a new fat dollop bubble out. There was a maddening tickling sensation when it slid down. Lucio whined behind his lips and knew he wasn't going to make it to his apartment. He was getting so hard! 

~Okay. Okay take a deep breath.~ He convinced himself. ~Just...don't think about the way he pushes in up to the balls. Or how he likes to smile when he's about to nut.~ He groaned. He was really the worst when it came to these little bouts of horniness. The mood hit and he just couldn't get enough! He pulled out his cell and brought up Jack's icon. 

L: Hey. How you doing?

It was three minuets before he got a response. Jack was cute, but not exactly technologically savvy. Took him a while to text and most of the time, he'd call before he shot a message back. Lucio felt a buzz in his back pocket and got a little thrill when he saw a little red 1 above Jack's face. 

J: Much better. Thanks.

L: No problem. You know I've always got time for you.

J: Maybe some time tonight? I'll bring take out from that place. 

L: The place where it's super spicy?

J:... yes. That one. 

Lucio smiled. Jack wasn't a big fan of spicy food. He could eat it alright, but he'd get heart burn for it later. Lucio couldn't help but smile at how cute he was. 

L: You could get yourself something different.

J: <3 That's a heart...I think. 

Lucio got a warm burst of affection through his chest, his heart beating so fast! 

L: God you're so cute! 

He thought for a moment and rushed into a public restroom, quickly closing the stall door behind himself. It took him a second to get into position as he lifted his leg and tugged down his pants. He turned the camera on and reversed it, trying to get the angle just right. It ended up in quite a few candid shots as he pulled his ass open with one hand and tried to take the pic with the other. He deleted the ones that just didn't work for him.

L: Got anybody peeking over your shoulder?

J: Heh. No. You about to send me something dirty?

L: If you'd like to see something dirty, yeah. 

J: From you? Always. <3 <3 <3 

He hit his favorite pick and watched, waiting for it to go through. What Jack got was a picture of the bubbly cum as it drooled from his ass. 

J: ...holy crap. 

L: You like it? 

J: So very much.

Lucio grinned, feeling naughty as he sent another text. 

L: I'm loosing so much! I'm afraid I'll be on empty by tonight. :( 

J: Oh no! What are we going to do about that? 

He got a hot rush as his thumbs popped across the screen. 

L: Maybe you'll have to fill me up again. 

J: Naughty. Loosing all my cum like that. I'm afraid if you can't keep it all inside, I'll have to keep you plugged all night.

His heart stopped, his face was hot, Lucio groaned and gripped the front of his pants, his cock now awkwardly hard. One of the best parts about the whole serum thing was Jack's ability to keep up with him. They tested it once. At his comfortable limit, Jack could get it up eight times in a day. They had never measured exactly how much fluid he could produce, but that was mostly because Lucio wouldn't dare waste it! 

J: Yes, Commander. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let it all trickle out.

J: No you shouldn't. I want you to go home and plug what's left. As punishment, you won't be allowed to cum tonight. 

He'd been allowed to cum earlier, and the thought of spending the whole night hard and aching, his body useful to Jack's need was about the hottest thing he could imagine. 

L: Of course, Commander. I wouldn't dare. 

J: Good. I'll see you at you're apartment. Extra wontons?

L: And crab rangoons?

J: And crab rangoons.


	8. Kinktober Day Eight: Face Sitting

Loki-Angraboda (MCU)  
Facesitting / cunnilingus / size difference  
1.1k

They were in trouble. This was not unusual, especially not when the misadventure was one of Thor's ideas. But this one had to top it. 

“You couldn't let it slide could you?”

“Shut up, Loki.” he growled back, looking furiously up at the three monsters who escorted him through the grand hall. It was not so magnificent as Asgard, but then again few places were. In this sort of down on your luck, drunken brawl before noon sort of place Thor usually found to be quite entertaining. And it had been, until he'd gotten drunk enough to get into a fist fight that had poured out onto the streets. And then that fist fight had attracted the city guard. And then Thor had made the mistake of punching a city guard in the throat before he could get a hold of himself. 

All of which led to them now standing before an immense couch piled his with pillows and furs while a pair of guards stood there, looking down at them with incredulous, entertained faces. They were muttering to one another in a language Loki did not speak. They laughed about it, whatever it was and then stood at sudden attention as the carved doors slammed open. 

A gargantuan woman stormed through them, a wolf pelt strapped about her shoulders as her brows knit together. She took the steps to the couch in one stride and sat down with a great thump, the middle bowing under her powerful thighs. She glared at the two of them as if they had interrupted her day with their antics and snapped her fingers, a serving wench fussing to bring her a mug of warm mead. 

Loki and Thor looked at one another, waiting to see who should speak first. Loki decided it would be better if it was him before his brother could say anything stupid. “My lady, forgive our momentary...”

“What are the sons of Odin doing in my home?” Her voice was like the far off boom of thunder. Her nostrils flared as she watched them, clearly in no mood for bullshit. 

“Eh...a terrible misunderstanding. You see, there was a..an incident...”

“Which this muscle bound twit incited.” She snorted and leaned forward, taking a good long look at Tony. “Humph. More bulk than common sense. All you Aesir are the same.” She leaned back, stroking the gray fur and turning her attention to Loki. “And what are you? A skinny, scrawny example of the house of Odin if ever I saw one.” 

Loki started to say one thing, but something else cropped up in his brain. He was above all else, quite adept at reading people. He smiled in a fond, coy way. “Well, I suppose that would depend entirely upon what part of me you were looking at.”

Every stiffened as if they expected the room the erupt at any moment. The statuesque woman bore into his skull with her black eyes, then roared with laughter, everyone's terror dissolving. “Well now! Aren't you a cheeky little shit!” she snickered and crooked a finger, allowing him to rise and come closer. “Put that one in a cell. I'm in no mood for that ugly look on his face. I will speak with this one.” She lifted Loki by the chin, an easy feet considering his head fit in her palm. “Who are you?”

“I am Loki. Second prince, the Silvertongued god of the courts...and the bedroom.” 

“Hahahahahaha!” Her husky laugh filled the hall and she kept a hold of him by his collar. “I am Angraboda. I bare no fancy titles, but my word is law here. And you and your brother have attacked my guards. The men I trust. You've spat in my face. And I warn you, the house of Odin has no friends here.”

Loki kept that grin on his face. “Perhaps that can be remedied. I can be very friendly once you get to know me.”

Angraboda kept him by her side through out the day, speaking with him on many things. As the evening wore on, Loki began to worry for what might be happening to Thor. The giantess laughed at his concern. “Do not fear. I have had them bringing him meat and ale. He does not suffer. Though I am certain he thinks I am torturing you.”

“Was that the plan for tonight, dear hostess?” Loki smiled up at her with an inciting look.

“Hmm. Perhaps. But I had my own ideas.” The tall creature stood and began to walk away from the dais. “Well? Coming?”

“...if I come with you...I need your word my lady, that no harm will come to my brother while I am in your care.” He took her hand. “Do not think me an ungrateful guest. I am quite pleased to spend any length of time in your company. However...”

“I don't care for your brother. But I won't allow anyone to harm him. He will be safe until I have had my fill of you.” Angraboda informed him, tugging him by the arm into her room. 

“And I wonder how like that will be.” Loki's lips twisted into an unsure shape as the woman removed her cloak and began to undo her leathers. Loki watched as the thick armor fell away revealing her powerful and broad body. He shuddered, admiring her from top to bottom as she grinned at his expression. 

“That depends.” She sat back on her bed, lifting up one leg and hitching it up, showing off the pillowy mound between her legs. “On whether of not you have earned the name, Silvertongue.” 

Loki moved forward as though hypnotized by the sweet folds and tender clit. He knelt before her, his fingers brushing the delicate cunt with fascination and glee. “I do like it when a woman is right to the point. “ He teased, slipping his fingers over the folds and parting them. 

“Then you'll like me just fine.” She squished her thighs around him, smiling as Loki gasped and grinned up at her. “Ouh? That pleased you?”

Loki nuzzled his face into her crotch, nodding happily. “Ouh yes. Immensely.” He flicked his tongue about the warm mound, breathing in the musky aroma like an aphrodisiac. AT her encouraging noise he moved his mouth up over the clit, devouring it with little kisses. “I've always enjoyed the taste of a woman's quim. A cock is fine but there's an art form to cunnilingus.”

“Then I expect to find you a competent painter.” Angraboda trapped him between her legs, her knees resting on his shoulders. “Well? Get to work! You've got a lot of ground to cover, little godling.”


	9. Kinktober Day Nine: Asphyxiation

Lance - Shiro (Voltron: Legendary Defender)  
Asphyxiation / predicament bondage / RACK / rim job / aged up  
1k

Watching the set up was bad enough, especially when one knew they were about to be smack dab in the middle of it in very short order. Sometimes it seemed like such a simple entrapment that you almost couldn't figure out exactly what was about to happen until it was too late. Really is was quite sadistic, but then again he'd been expecting something dark and dirty. Hell that was half the reason he was into it. 

Lance stepped between the pegs and laid down on his stomach, spreading his legs wide open until the ankles were even with the wooden stakes. The straps were wrapped around them and draw up until his feet dangled off the floor by a few inches, making it impossible for his toes to touch the floors. A collar was brought around and applied to his throat, looser than he would have thought useful considering the game. He watched Shiro draw the rope up slowly, applying it to the bean above their heads. 

“Now we're going to start slow. If it gets to be too much, I want you to hold up two fingers and I'll let you down right away.” He came closer and knelt down, tugging the rope with him so that Lance felt it grow tighter around his throat. He went up on his hands, pushing his torso up and flushing as his lover kissed his brow. “You're gonna do so great. I just know you will.” 

“Y-yes sir.” lance knew his heart was gonna burst! He never would have suspected Shiro of all people to be into such a kinky set up. But then you never did know about people. A little stress relief had to come from somewhere. Besides, they'd discussed this well before hand. Lance was more than enthusiastic to participate. 

“Okay. Then just keep your focus on balance.” He stood back, pulling the rope till it began to go taunt. 

Lance humphed and pushed himself up more, now dangling between the counter point of his ankle straps and the rope. The palm of his hands were still touching the ground. He was a healthy adult and while he'd never pretend to be muscular, he had his strength. For the moment, he was okay. 

Shiro tied off the rope and began to pace around him, watching as Lance sniffed and tried to hold his balance. “Good. Very good.” He looked at his watch, clearly setting an unknown time limit for this part part. “Alright. Lets try a little more.” He undid the rope and pulled it tighter, watching Lance go up on the balls of his hands now, the collar strained up away from his neck as the bottom of it hugged him tightly.

“Huuuunhcccu!” Lance started, pushing himself up on his fingers, trying to alleviate the tension there. 

“Yeah. Got a bit harder there didn't it?” Shiro chuckled and walked around behind him. “I'm not worried though. I'm sure my big bad Lance can take it.” He rubbed a single finger up and down the underside of Lance's feet.

“Nuuugh!! Nuuuu!” Lance panted, squirming at the tickling sensation. “S-shhiirirru.”

“Oh? I'm sorry. Does that make it difficult?” He grinned and began to scratch his nails up and down both feet, creating the maddening stimulation of nerve endings that he knew would drive Lance up a wall. 

“NUUUHHHHHHRRRKKK!!” Lance shook his head, hips jerking back and forth as he tried to keep his balance. “Nouhhh! Huuuuhu! HUUUH!” 

“Does that tickle? Huh? Does it tickle?” Shiro taunted as he watched Lance try and hold. He lifted himself up and walked up to his lovers shoulders. He lifted a foot and placed it between the shoulders, pressing down firmly. 

Lance strained and his face felt warm, his cock starting to come alive under this intense situation. His eyes rolled back and he grit his teeth, hands shaking. Shiro put a little more weight on it and Lance gagged, fingers clawing at the tile under him. “Shuuu....uuuhhhhhh!” 

Shiro took his foot off, letting the man struggle to get his arms back where they needed to be. This was a slow process, meant to keep Lance dangling literally and figuratively. Shiro never did anything without offering a reward at the end for good behavior. “Now, ready?” He asked and waited for lance to assess how much more he could take before nodding. “Okay. Here's the big one.”

Lance's finger tips could barely touch the ground, and only then if he strained. His eyes rolled up and he couldn't think on where his lover was, only that he had to be careful. He had to balance himself correctly. The tightness around his throat was exhausting! He felt so lightheaded, almost to the point of being dizzy. He kept his mouth open but all that seemed to succeed in doing was making him drool. 

He got the vaguest sense Shiro was behind him. It was confirmed when hands ran up between his thighs, adoring the shaven legs as he parted the high cheeks. “Nugh...ghhuuhk?”

“You're doing such a great job, Lance. I'm so proud of you.” Shiro told him, helping him feel accomplished, showing him just how much he appreciated all the extra work going into this game. “And now, you're gonna get a reward.” 

Lance howled, or rather gurgled out a plaintive half choked howl, as Shiro's tongue glided up between his cheeks. The slow, wet writhing of it against him little asshole was possibly more maddening than the tickling had been. Lance tried so hard to hump back against it, but he had no way to rock back without choking off his air supply entirely! Shiro kept his ass open, but that fucking tongue was just BARELY flickering over his pink hole! The bastard was going to make him choose! Forgo the best rim-job a guy could get and keep breathing or lean back, get a hot tongue up his ass, and possibly get choked till he black out. 

Decisions, decisions.


	10. Kinktober Day Ten: Edge Play

Tony - Loki (MCU)  
Edgeplay / dark themes / branding / RACK   
1k

With magic, there were always rules to be followed. Strange, chaotic, often making little sense, but rules none the less. The more he learned about the ethereal powers of the cosmos, the more he understood Loki's facination and obsession with them. That was not to say he understood Loki! Oh no. no he wasn't even gonna pretend to be that messed up in the head. But none the less, how could anyone deny a surreal desire to reach into the very stuff of ether and toy with it? 

The green balefire coiled up from the brassier, snaking about Loki's fingers as the god played with it. Tony didn't know much about magic, so he couldn't hazard a guess as to whether the god was increasing the heat or lowering it. He watched with a kind of horrified fascination, hands shaking more than he wished to admit to. 

He had agreed to this, perhaps a bit too quickly. Asgard, like magic, had rules, and mortal folk weren't exactly welcome there. At least not as though they were ordinary citizens. That would make it appear as though they were equal, a concept which these who called themselves gods could not understand. However as property, they were more than tolerated. However property could not simply be permitted to wander freely without some kind of mark to acknowledge that they did have an owner. 

~For your own protection.~ Loki had assured him in a dark, purring voice. A handsome mortal like him, brilliant, a hero of Midgard... Every noble Aesir would thrill to steal him away. Unless of course Loki ensured that Tony had something which could not be hidden. Something to prove who he belonged to. 

Willing he might be, but Tony know Loki did love his games. He had made a true scene from this claiming, taking great care to ensure the ropes both bound his Tony to the chair, and rested against his skin as though simply comforting his muscles so they would not strain themselves. He was completely trapped. Even straining only seemed to make the bonds tighten against his skin, increasing the feeling of raw anticipation and fear. 

“I can sense it, you know.” Loki teased, pacing over to the bench and selecting from among the irons. “Your fear, your trepidation.” He picked up on, looking at the image on the end and shaking his head, putting it back down. He made sure Tony could see every move he made, drawing out the moment to it's fullest potential as he waded through the possibilities. He lifted another, frowned, and put it back in place. “It makes it all the more significant that you have not used your safeword, nor begged me to stop.” The god turned to gaze at him lovingly. “Of course it may be that you don't believe I'm really going to do it.” He picked up one and smiled fondly at the decoration, walking over towards his lover. “Let me put your fears to bed.”

Tony whined as the long fingers caressed down his scalp, scratching just enough to make him pant and groan for more. 

“I am going to brand you, Anthony, with a mark that will not be confused for another. You will bare it the rest of your life. A mark of pride, of ownership, more significant than a wedding ring. And if any should dare try to harm you, it will be my wrath and ruin they face for such an insult.” Loki kissed him with raw hunger, his teeth baring down into Tony's lip. He groaned hungrily, tasting blood before he let go and leaving poor Tony to contend with the renewed hard on laying against his belly. 

Tony's eyes followed his god as the end of the iron was stuck down into the green fire, Loki turning it this way and that. What could he say? He'd agreed to be marked, but frankly he'd thought like a tattoo or something! He didn't expect Loki to go this medieval with it! On one hand he got it. This was more personal, more intimate. This was him trusting Loki to do something permanent and quite brutal. Of course the god would love it. No one ever trusted him, especially not like this. So what could be a greater sacrifice, a bigger testament to their relationship than putting his safety in Loki's hands?

~Still would have preferred the tattoo.~ Tony groaned helplessly. 

Loki lifted his fingers and the fire continued to grow. Soon enough the flames seemed to infect the metal with an unearthly glow, the heat rising from it and making the air itself waver in fright. Loki hummed in satisfaction and searched out a slim leather glove, lifting it by the handle and revealing the branding image at the opposite end. 

His helmet. The horned helmet that was undoubtedly his signature on the field of battle. It shone out in stark contrast to the dim lighting in the rest of the room, and Loki's grin was the only thing brighter. 

~Oh god...oh...ouh fuck!~ Tony began to breath faster, looking from the brand to Loki and back again.

“Yes. I know. I know dearest.” Loki cooed and stationed himself between the man's thigh, lovely thighs. “Now you relax for me. Shuuu. You're trembling.” Loki rubbed the inner thigh, massaging the tense muscles as Tony began to shake his head. “I know. It won't be so bad as all that.” Loki let the branding iron hover, as if he was having trouble deciding precisely where he wanted it. He treated this as though it were the most important decision, and for him perhaps it was. “Hold still. Thats a good pet. You know I shall care for you after. A moment of pain, only a brief moment in the lifetime we have ahead of us. Let it come Tony. Let it happen and I shall tend to your wound with such care.” 

Tony watched, silent and shaking, as the heat of the metal began to grow closer to his skin. It hovered right above the muscle close to the crotch, Loki's aim steadying itself before the final press that would make this real. 

Loki gave him a stunningly handsome grin. “Get ready.”


	11. Kinktober Day Eleven: Orgasm Denial

Gabriel - Jack (Overwatch)  
Orgasm denial / coercion / games   
1k

:Denial of the self.:

It was meant to be in relation to self control. A point of view which was highly prized in soldiers as they were meant to be sacrificed for a greater (usually more political) good. Denial of the self in pursuit of a higher achievement. Service towards others. Selflessness. Sacrifice Ideals he had striven to maintain his entire career. All applied to his service record.

Gabriel, at the moment, was teaching him a new application of these concept. 

He had never felt anything quite so insanity inducing as a blow job from his fellow man in command. Jack was used to being the one in control, or at the very least feeling like he had some control over the situation. Right now, he might be sitting up, but it was Gabriel who held all the cards...and his balls. A long, tugging slurp echoed in his ears and the man went sloppy with it, no humility at all. It made Jack's office feel too small and much too loud. “S-sh-huuush!” he gulped, positive he'd heard something outside. “Somebody is gonna hear us!” 

Gabriel's serious brown eyes gazed up full of incredulous irritation. “You embarrassed ta get seen with me?” 

“What?” Jack blinked and shook his head, a fine red blush over his cheeks. “N-no! No never! It's just...office. Middle of the day.” He looked away. “We might get into trouble.”

“Heh. Golden soldier afraid of getting caught with his pants down?” Gabriel snickered in his husky tone. He swiped the precum off the tip of the cock before sighing and standing up. “Alright. If you're that worried...”

“Huh? What?” Jack couldn't believe this! Had he upset the man that bad? “Gabe...Gabe come on d-don't leave me like this!”

“Hey, you're right. We wouldn't want to get caught or anything. Against regulations and all that.” He started to straighten himself up, adjusting his shirt and rebuttoning his trousers as he prepared to leave.

The poor blond inhaled and his hips rolled as he tried to make himself at least pretend to have some self control. “Gabe...Gabby. Please?”

Gabriel didn't answer. He picked up the file folder he'd had when this urge came on him and headed for the door.

“Gabriel!” Jack whined as the door slid open. “C-come on! I...I'll do anything.”

His finger stopped before pressing the button. “When you say anything...”

Jack knew he was walking into a trap. He fucking KNEW it from that conniving tone of voice. But he either didn't care of he was too horny to care. “I mean I'll do anything.” He sighed grumpily. “I know you like to play games. Everyone knows.” He brushed his hair back and chewed his lower lip, trying to stave off this intense feeling. “I'll play one game. JUST one game with you.” 

Gabe looked over his shoulder and shrugged. “Okay. One game.” He clicked the button above instead, locking the door. “Get undressed.”

Jack hesitated just a moment before standing up to undo his shirt and trousers. He folded them neatly, leaving them on his desk before coming out to stand in front of Gabe in all his naked, sublime glory. 

“Very nice.” The taller man groaned. “Very very nice, jack.” He tilted the man's chin up. “You want to play,s here it is. You just forfeited the right to cum.” He watched as the reality of what he'd just said dawned on his friend and thoroughly enjoyed that confused expression. 

“I...wait...I don't...” Jack shook his head, laughing to himself. “You can't enforce that!”

“No, I can't. We're both busy men after all. I can't be on your ass 24/7, much as I'd like to be.” He reached around and slapped the left cheek. “So, I'm just going to have to trust that you'll behave. Which I don't think will be a problem.” Gabriel's look was positively smug. “You're a man who keeps his word, Jack.”

The soldier grimaced, but tried to hold onto his pride. “So what do I get out of this? Huh?” 

“The right to cum.”

“...you're confusing the shit out of me.”

Gabe laughed. “not the first time I'm sure. Okay. The way it works is this. I get to edge you whenever I want. I get to ring you up and tell you to jerk off but not to cum. I get to stop by and blow you dick, stop whenever I feel like, and you're gonna sit there and thank me for the privilege like a good boy. And then, IF you do it well enough, eventually, I'll let you cum.”

Jack growled. “So what? I give up a dozen orgasms for one measly...”

He got close, somehow endearing and threatening at the exact same moment. “You get to cum up my ass after you've fucked me quiet.”

Jack's eyes got wide and he swallowed, trying so very hard to play it cool and collected. “So...how many...?”

“I get to pick. But really, it's about how well you behave and how good you are at accepting the game. Ask Jesse how long it took him to earn it. That oughta give you some idea.” Gabriel touched his chin against, pressing a tender, nuzzling kiss to him. “It's a game, jack, If you don't wanna play, you don't gotta play. You can jerk off right here right now and not get worked up over it. Or...” 

Jack let the kiss come and his insides turned to warm pudding. The man's whole being radiated warmth and sincerity, his beard soft against Jack's cheek, his tongue sweet and caressing. Jack moaned out a soft longing note, looking up at his friend with clear need. Gabriel's broad, tender fingers caressed his shoulders, rubbing down his back and hugging him tightly. 

“So...you in?”

“In?” Jack leaned into the hug, his prick bobbing up and down haughtily, as if letting everyone know how annoyed it was with this entire display “Y-yeah. Yeah I'm in.”

“Glad to hear it. Now...” he pointed to the desk. “You're going to bend over your desk and stick your ass up in the air.” he smacked the commanders rump with a satisfied grin. “My privileges include rim-jobs.”


	12. Kinktober Day Twelve: Tentacles

OC's  
Tentacles / consentacles / deep throat / aliens / clit play / anal  
1.1k

Beatrice made a half cackling noise as her lover began to wrap themselves tightly about her body. As usual, the limbs were curling up tightly and unfurling, leaving tiny little sucker trails all over the fatty tissue, making tiny pops as they pulled loose. She loved that sensation. Of course it meant she would be covering hundreds of little marks with make up come Monday, but it was worth it to have this experience. They burbled, cooing in it's strange harmonic tone and she leaned back into their embrace. “Warm me up first.” she reminded them as she stroked the mandible, listening to their curious noises. “Make me cum a few times, and then you can have all the fun you want.” 

They made an inquisitive coo, winding the tentacles around, squeezing her round hips as she felt a long, thick one slide between her cheeks and prod with caution against her ass. “You silly thing!” she tittered and kissed where their head might be. “Okay. But go slow at first.”

Their delighted trill was enough to tell her just how enthusiastic they were to get to play. They liked fitting into tight spaces. And humans...well humans were just full of them! A bit of trial and error with the willing and they had discovered which spaces were quite pleasurable for everyone involved, vs which ones were generally better off avoided. 

The gelatinous form closed around her, trembling as it helped ease her body back against it's figure and offer her the support of it's surprisingly strong limbs. They had no skeletal structure to speak of. So it was amazing just how powerful they could be. The first forays between their species and humans had been cautious for obvious reasons. Even a small one could lift a truck into the air, but could be hurt by a boot stomping on one of their wriggling limbs. The language barrier was still a struggle, but they understood the human language well enough to mimic it with their trills and chirps to convey positive or negative meaning.

Well enough for Beatrice to figure out what kind of a mood her friend was in. 

It slid a long, thick tentacle under her breasts, lifting them and letting them fall with a thrill at their jiggle. They seemed to take sincere enjoyment for more fleshy humans, since the body type was at least somewhat similar to their own. They wound their tentacles over breasts, stomach, thighs and ass, clearly thrilling the way their tight squeeze left indents in the skin. Beatrice sighed happily as the little suctions clung and popped at her tits, watching the skin catch and release. “Here...” he took the limb and arranged it just so, then pushed it in so that her nipple would be caught by the powerful suction. “Pull back gently. Not too rough. OUH!” She squealed as they tugged, making her pink buds stretch forward. “Ouh yes! UHMPH!” 

It chirped again, winding one limb around each breast and squeezing them tightly, playing with then as if it gave the creature some contentment just to revel in the softness and warmth. 

Beatrice laughed and let her thighs be pried open. She could start to tell the difference for what some of the were used for. Upper tentacles tended to be smooth, baring the suckers she was quickly growing fond of. Lower tentacles had what could best be described as squishy barbs that plucked at her body in a good way. She watched one of the thick appendages glide down between her folds, rubbing up and down as it had learned to do. “Huuuuh! Huu yeah! Ouh that feels so good!” She touched one of the barbed ones, bringing it to her mouth and kissing it gently. “Come on.” She said as she watched it make little circles in the air from excitement. “You can go in.” 

It poked at her lips a moment, as if trying to offer some kind of similar affection to a kiss, before it pressed down the tongue and began to rub it's way through her mouth. Beatrice groaned and heard a deep, vibrant thrum from her dear from, showing it's clear pleasure at this. It began to grind it's tentacle between her thighs, determined to help stimulate her clit. Back and forth it flicked, up and down it wriggled. She could see thinner tentacles approaching the entry and shuddered. She knew what was coming with that! The tiny ones wrapped themselves around her swollen nub, squeezing it tightly, experimenting with pressure and tension. “GUUURRHHHS!” She managed, pumping her hips up to encourage this as the slithering limb in her mouth began to reach the back of her throat. 

The upside of sleeping with them was that they would drive themselves into exhaustion to ensure their partners pleasure and enthusiasm.

The downside was that they could easily get a bit carried away!

Beatrice seized instinctively as the slippery limb pushed past mouth and down into her neck, the creature giving a brilliant tremble at this tightness. She gagged it down, feeling the next barbed tentacle slip towards her entry and push in. ~Ouhhhggggfuckyeah!~ She drooled, thighs jiggling as it began to squirm in and out. The limbs squeezing her breasts began to roll around them, playing with them fondly as the suckers tugged her nipples quite hard, eliciting a hungry moan from their partner. It seemed to learn something from this. Beatrice could only watch s it lined up another sucker to her now reddish clit and pushed it down, forcing suction onto the sensitive nub.

“NUUUUUGGGGGUU!” Her response was shocked, but not necessarily unenthusiastic! It was defiantly an unusual sensation when they tugged away, pulling the clit with the sucker before it gave a loud pop, leaving her nub a deeper shade of red. 

Apparently, they found this absolutely thrilling. The suction bore down again and popped free, making Beatrice squeal with delight at the stunning new grip on her body. She was quickly reaching the edge, bouncing up and down as it helped her. “NUUGH! Huhuhuhu!HUHUH!” She arched up high and the tentacle drove itself down into her neck, creating a lovely bulge as it shot off it's first load along with her full climax. Beatrice gurgled as it slowly pulled out of her lips, leaving a thick, gooey trail of small eggs behind. “Hugh...ouh! You w-w-icked...thing!” she laughed as it lifted her thighs up, exposing the tight pink of her ass and starting to play with it. “Impatient!” she chastised, but squirmed down to meet it. “Okay. Use a small one first.” she demanded, watching one of the leaner barbed limbs raise up with delight. 

Tonight was going to be fun.


	13. Kinktober Day Thirteen: Medical Play

Tony - Pepper (MCU)  
Medical play / bondage / CBT / insertion / cum lube / femDom  
1k

Well ya see nurse...”

“Hum?”

Tony turned pink, squirming in the chair as he 'tried' to keep the gown from riding up his thighs. One of the biggest perks to being rich was that, if you happened to have an itch to scratch, you could afford to drop two thousand on an hospital grade examination chair, complete with stirrups. “Doctor.” he corrected as he watched her smile behind the clip board. “I've been having a lot of stress lately. Just can't seem to let go. And I just don't know what to do about it.”

“I see.” Pepper snorted. This wasn't really her set up. But never let it be said that she was above a little goofy fun now and again. He'd begged on bended knee for the sexy nurse outfit, but she's nixed it since the latex made her itch. 

But if any woman could make scrubs and crocs the sexiest thing in the fucking world... 

“Well it's clear to me you're in need of a little assistance. We have a remedy available, though I may cause some initial discomfort.” Pepper was having a rough time not giggling at the cheesy porno dialogue. She came closer, taking hold of his wrist and placing it into one of the straps. “Now we're just going to have to restrain you. The process can be very strenuous and we wouldn't want you getting stressed out.”

“Why doctor what are you going to do?” Tony groaned out as she placed his legs in the stirrups, continuing to restrain him till he could only wiggle in them. 

“We're just going to check a few things. Now I need you to scoot your ass down to the bottom of the table.” Pepper winked as he pulled over the chair. “Come on. Right here, Mr. Stark.” she smacked the bottom of the chair and he squirmed down as best he could. “Little more. Little more. Good. Thats it.” 

Tony watched her pull the cart over, keeping everything just out of his view. “Doctor? Uhm...w-what are you doing?” he asked, shaking from anticipation. He had picked the items on the cart himself, so there was a limited possibility. Besides, he knew Pep well enough to know if she got a kick of one thing, it was the slow burn of their games. 

“Well I'm about to apply lubrication. Can't do this dry now can we?” Pepper smiled up at him. “you're clenching Mr. Stark. Won't do you any good to tighten up.” She applied a finger to the pink hole, just a dollop of lubricant on the tip. 

“Huuugh!.” Tony groaned as the digit slid up inside, giving him a little slick work. “Ouh! D-dr I'm not sure about this!" 

“No need to be shy. I've done this before.” She said and began to work her index finger around, enjoying how quickly Tony turned pink. “Easy now. You need to relax.” Papper extracted her finger and smiled at the glistening hole. “Good. Let's apply a bit more.”

Tony sucked in a breath as a plastic tube was gently pressed up inside. He watched her raise up a large syringe full of white lubricant and cringed. “Is...is that uhm...”

Pepper smiled. “I think it's called 'cum lube'. Really it's the best thing. Especially given the real girth of what we need to use.” 

Tony knew all the blood was leaving his limbs and coiling down in his abdomen. Just that clinically detached teasing! He watched the viscous, jelly like substance slowly move down the tube and into his body. He couldn't exactly feel it inside, but just the awareness of it going in was enough to make his prick stand up and take notice!

“Mr. Stark!” The 'doctor' pretended to be astonished as she pushed the syringe all the way down, injecting the last of it inside of him. “I'll have you know I don't tolerate that kind of behavior from my patients!” She tugged the tube out. “Now you'd better hold that inside. I won't want you loosing one single drop!” Pepper demanded, turning her back on him.

Tony clenched down. He was fairly sure he wouldn't loose any, but he wasn't about to risk it! She came back momentarily with a bowl of ice water and a cloth. Tony turned red and shook his head. “Please... doctor I...I'll get control of it!”

“No, I'll get control of it.” She said primly, dipping the cloth in the cold water and wetting it thoroughly. She lifted it up, wringing it out with perfectly manicured nails before she wrapped it around his prick. 

Tony groaned and his body scrunched up, moaning loudly as his cock trembled. The stinging cold seemed to make him shake as the pressure around his cock slowly ground down to a dull throbbing. “OuH! Oh come on! Please...d-doctor!” he spread his legs wider, trying to shake the towel off.

“No. Now be quiet. We still have a lot of work to do.” Pepper warned him with her most strict voice. The same one she used when he didn't want to attend a meeting. She lifted the cloth once it had warmed and shook her head at the half hard cock. “Well I'll say this for you, Mr. Stark. You certainly are persistent.” 

Tony howled as she dipped the cloth back in the icy water and applied it once more. His toes curled so hard they cracked. “Fuck! Ho! Hoooooohuhuhuhuhuhuhu!” he shook his head and stared up at her, his chest panting. 

“Tony?” Pepper asked, watching his reactions.

He smiled. “Hm...hmokay.” he promised her. “I'm okay.” 

“Okay.” She kept the cloth pressed tight and smiled as she stood up. “Looks like it's almost gone. One more time I think.” Pepper applied the cold cloth once more, allowing the chill to do it's nasty work before she lifted up a plug from the cart. “This is a medical procedure, Mr. Stark. I won't stand for any of you're dirty little notions.” 

Tony whined, watching her hold the bright pink toy up in front of him. She clicked a button and it began to jiggle violently, showing off the intense vibrations. “Fuck...please. Doctor...”

“Hush now. I'm sure this will give you some much needed stress relief...” Pepper's sly little grin was absolutely glorious. “Albeit not in the manner you intended.”


	14. Kinktober Day Fourteen: Incest

Thor - Loki (MCU)  
Incest / teasing / manipulation / dirty talk / spanking  
1k

No matter what happened, they belonged to one another. Thor had promised him this much. 

Loki, for his part, had has doubts.

“You don't look at me the way you do her.” Loki turned away, his stiff tone betraying his innermost emotions. “You smile at her. The way you used to smile at me.” he crossed his arms, flipping his long black hair over his shoulder as he effected the most kittenish pout. “Why don't you smile at me anymore, brother?”

It was true. Thor had an unfriendly frown on his face, the muscles of his jaw tightening. “Is this why you have been so ill behaved as of late? Jealousy?” His elder brother hovered above him, broad shouldered and intimidating. “You know...”

“I know nothing.” Loki said and humphed under his breath. “You swore to me. You swore ages ago that we would never be apart. Are you breaking that vow? For what? For Sif?”

“It was not my choice. Father arranged this. You know that. Why do you blame me...?”

“Because you smile at her.” He hissed through his teeth, glowering from under a knit brow. “You smile and stroke her cheeks and pet her hair like you once did mine.” Loki slunk closer, his hand tucking into the collar of his robe and letting it fall to the floor. Beneath it he wore nothing, a pale and lithe body awaiting Thor's attentions. “You have not come to see me since the engagement was announced. I waited, hoping you would come into my room to play with me.” 

“Loki, stop.” Thor closed his eyes as the slim, familiar arms wrapped around him. He tried not to groan, but too often had Loki slung himself around his shoulders, allowing Thor to lift him by the hips, press him to the wall, and fuck him till the tiles shattered on the ground? “We are not in our hundreds anymore. We have responsibilities. I have responsibilities. I...I can not allow myself to be swayed by you so easily.”

His upper lip curled, showing off a line of white teeth. “Swayed? Is that what I do?” he swung his hips back and forth, rubbing his crotch up against Thor's with grinding motions. “When you need my advice, do I not give it? When we fight together in battle, do I not guard your back?” When the blond would not let Loki kiss his lips, he instead pressed himself to Thor's chin, grazing his teeth along the beard and whispering in a raspy voice. “When your prick stands up in the middle of the night, do I not kneel and suck it for you?” 

Thor quivered as he recalled those nights when Loki would crawl up under the sheets and take the engorged cock in his mouth, letting him drive forward with all his ferocity. Loki would sputter and loose breath, but he never failed. He would rather risk blacking out than failing his dear Thor. 

“Oh. I see you remember.” Loki's hands were nimble as he guided them down between the tight leather's, gasping happily as he felt the swollen cock. “Ummmmmh. DO you think she could please you half as well as I? Heh. That woman belongs in a war tent not a wedding gown. Do you think she'll let you bend her over like an indecent whore and fuck her in the ass?” Loki cackled with dramatic flare! “She'd have your head just for asking!” 

“You will not!” Thor growled, taking Loki by the throat, applying his thumb to the pressure point. “She is a good and noble woman. She is a fine warrior and you would do well not to speak that way of my future wife!”

He couldn't have said anything more cruel tan that. Loki's eyes began to resemble the pools in the garden as they brimmed with tears. 

“You...you would hurt me for her sake?” Loki trembled in his grip. He kissed the thumb, trailing his tongue over it. “Or is this a new game? Do you want to choke me, Thor?” Loki moaned, running his hands over his brother's arms. “I'll let you do it. I know you'd never really hurt me.” He lifted his leg, spreading the thighs open to rub his knee over the quickly growing cock. “She is too good a woman to let you play the games you are so very fond of.” 

Thor's face was growing flush, his eyes focused on Loki's expression with a dazed attraction. 

“I'll play. You know I like to play.” He leaned forward into the hand and his lashes fluttered. “Go on. Squeeze. Show me your power, brother.” 

Thor tightened his grip and he could not deny his cock strained with delight at Loki's harsh gasp. “You are a devil.”

“No. No dear brother. I am your devil.” 

Thor picked him up effortlessly, gnawing at the man's neck with an unholy appetite. Loki, for his part, laughed with a giddy tone, spreading his legs wide for what he knew was coming. 

“Yes. Punish me. You know I have poor self control without you.”

“You have no self control.” Thor grimaced as he stole him away to the couch. “And I will not give you what you want.”

“What? OUMPH!” Loki made an astonished noise in his throat as he was tossed on the bed, only to have his ankle grasped by Thor's rough hands and drug down to the bottom. “What are you...! T-thor?” Loki cringed as he saw the wide belt removed, Thor snapping it in half before folding it around his hand. “You wouldn't dare!” 

“You like your games, brother. But you do not like being punished. You have never liked being taken to task for your actions.” Thor drug Loki's back end over his lap, the poor thing kick and screaming the whole time. Loki wrestled, trying so desperately to struggle out of his grip. But as the first blow fell, he went rigid as a broompole and howled out in pain, the heat spreading over his ample cheeks. “But if no one else will teach you a lesson, than as your elder, the duty falls upon me.”


	15. Kinktober Day Fifteen: Sounding

Hanzo - Mercy (Overwatch)  
Sounding / switch / tease / denial / blow job   
1k

Precision was always the name of the game. 

And as always, the safeword was Mercy. 

“Angela...” Like a snake shedding it's skin, Hanzo rubbed against the bonds that held him securely in place, more intent of testing his limits than any actual escape attempt. He trusted her to act well in this game they played, for there was a mutual thrill at something so twisted and refined. He watched with eager anticipation and no small amount of nervousness as she brought over the black leather kit. The prim look on her face was unwavering as she unzipped the side, revealing eleven stainless steel rods, each one growing in thickness by millimeters. 

Hanzo knew that a millimeter made a grand difference. 

“Now then...” She began to check the equipment with the same impression as she would a surgical instrument, ensuring their cleanliness before she applied her gloves. “Last time we made it all the way up the number four. This we can push for five this time?”

“I wish to try for six.” Hanzo confided, but even as he said it he got the strongest feeling that he would regret offering such a challenge to her. 

“Well aren't you goal oriented.” she took out a fresh bottle of lubricant, setting it up besides the tools before she pulled her chair over between his thighs. “We've got all the time in the world. So why don't we get you ready?”

Hanzo's lashes fluttered and his head rolled lazily from side to side. “I would be very appreciative.” 

She flicked her tongue up along the underside, letting herself feel over the ridges in his cock as if exploring them for the first time. She folded a lock of blond hair behind her ear as she snaked her tongue around, more with play than anything else. “You're always such a gentleman.” she reached beneath and began to fondle his balls neatly in her palm, rolling them around with clear enjoyment.

“W-when you are kind as to exchange such things with me, why should I not be grateful?” Hanzo muttered, his brain shifting position from his head to his cock. Angela and he were not in a relationship. Well at least not a conventional one. They shared a few unique kinks and fetishes and they knew they could trust one another to be both discreet and talented. This was a stressful environment. So it helped to have someone you could turn to who could take the edge off. 

Some nights Angela would come to him and he would slide a blindfold around her eyes, bind her with ropes, and help her forget the carnage of battle. Too many bodies. Too many people screaming to be healed. He would pinch and lap at her body, using his fingers and his words to let her fall into the darkness of agony and ecstasy in any manner she needed. 

This was her way of returning the favor. 

Hanzo's lungs emptied themselves of air as Angela's mouth became full of his cock, sucking down till his thighs clenched. She pulled up along the prick and smacked her lips in satisfaction at how easily his erection had come. 

“Perfect. Right where I need you.” She tapped at the slit up top, looking at the thin line of precum. “But we can do better than this I think.” She took the cold lubricant and squished it onto her fingers. She rubbed it between them a moment, helping to warm it up. Hanzo groaned in response when she applied it to his cock, slicking up the entry. She took the thinnest rod, a 4.3 mm, and prepped it with lube before setting it to Hanzo's waiting cock hole. “Slow and steady Let me know when you're ready for me to push.”

He clenched his fists and filled his lungs, sucking in air through his nose. “I am ready.” 

She fit the rounded tip into his hole and began to guide it in with cautious precision. The first push always took a little work. Angela rolled the tip around for a second or two, helping to build the sensation. She held the thick cock by the shaft and began a coordinated effort to both push the rod down and work the cock up along it's length. 

Hanzo felt the initial spread of his urethra and instinctively hissed at it. He watched with perverse fascination, for as the rod vanished into him, the lubricant and precum swelled up over the edge and began to drool over the sides. “Angela!” he managed before she began to slide it deeper. 

“Shush. You're doing so well.” She stroked his prick up, letting it swallow the rod a bit more before tugging at it, drawing the steel bar out almost all the way. If the look on her face was any clue, she thrilled at the way her partner's body clenched and released in response. “Good. Now lets go deeper this time.”

It was as if she was intent on slow fucking him with the sounding rod, and Hanzo surely could have told her how fucked her felt. 

“I'll be you feel that all the way down to your balls.” She teased and wiped her tongue over his prick, keeping him hard and attentive. “They must feel quite full, especially as they are plugged quite tightly for the moment.” She kept a hand on the plug, slowly jerking him off around it as Hanzo's eyes rolled into the back of his skull. She was tempted to take a quick photo, just for her own personal memories, But as they hadn't discussed it, she decided to hold off till later. Hanzo might well say yes! “Do you remember the time I edged you for hours? When you were flailing and crying out my name, so eager to cum you could barely breath? Do you remember how you burst so hard you ejected the rod along with your cum?” Angela's white teeth shone. “Think you could manage that again?”


	16. Kinktober Day Sixteen: Waxplay

Lance - Hunk (Voltron: Legendary Defender)  
waxplay / bondage / sex toys / vibrators / mild domination  
1k

The plastic sheets crinkled as the occupant of the bed shifted, trying to get as comfortable as possible. This was easier said than one, given that his arms and legs had been bound so as to leave him spread eagle and exposed, the thick muscles unprotected from this lingering torment. Lance stared up at the candles dangling above him like a kinky sword of Damocles. He never should have challenged Hunk to get more creative!

The game was, from the outset, fairly simple. The candles would be lit, one at a time, and allowed to drip down onto his body. Sitting against Lance's erect cock was a hitachin wand, already on the low setting, causing him to wriggle. If he wanted the stimulation to continue, he had to stay right where he was, allowing the soy wax to drip onto him as it wished. If he jerked about or writhed, the wand, which also dangled from it's own string, would swing and he would loose the joyful vibrations! 

If he came without permission, Hunk had promised him something to make him really squirm. 

“Okay, you ready Lancy-pants?”

He looked up at the big red tea candle right above him. “Yeah. Defiantly ready!” 

Hunk took a lighter and clicked it on, catching the wick in the flame till it began to burn. He reached down and clicked the button, letting the first rumbles of the toy begin against his boyfriends long prick. “Alright. Show me how good you can be.” Hunk sat back against the chair, fondling himself beneath his boxers. He got a wonderful thrill out of watching Lance writhe before being fucked. Sometimes they never actually made it to actual intercourse. But it didn't matter. They never left one another unsatisfied. 

Lances eyes were so focused on the flame that they almost crossed. He watched the matte texture of the wax slowly become glistening as it began to melt and form into a dollop. “Ok. Uh...where is this gonna hit?”

“Just wait for it. Be patient. You'll like it.” Hunk promised, his crotch becoming stiff and swollen. 

Soy wax candles have a burning temperature of approximately 135 degrees. They cool quickly on contact and are far less likely to cause skin irritation. The further above a person the flame is kept, the more time it has to cool down a bit before it hits the skin. None of this was a comfort as Lance saw the first droplet fall. He yelped immediately and he saw Hunk jump in case he'd misjudged things. The wax landed against his nipple.

There was a blossoming of intense heat that lasted a few seconds before fading out into his skin. Lance let out the breath he'd been holding with a low, thoroughly pleasant sigh. 

“You okay?”

He glanced at Hunk with languid appreciation. “Thats...intense. A good intense.” 

His lover settled back into the chair. “Okay. You tell me if it stops being a good intense.”

Lance nodded and jerked when the next few drops splattered on his dark areola, causing little pinpricks of heat over his skin. “Ouh! Ohh!” he moved up, not sure yes if he meant to embrace it or avoid it, and felt the hitachin slip away from the tip of his cock. “Ahh! Shit shit shit!” He squirmed back down, letting the hard plastic smack against the tip. 

“Easy now. If you get back into place it'll come back.” Hunk pulled down the hem, letting his cock free as he toyed with it.

Lance nodded and tried to find the right spot as q new splatter of wax dropped onto his chest. “Nuuuh! Hah! Haaaaah!” He crooned, blowing down on it as best he could, trying to cool the burn.

“Too much?”

“N-nuh-uh. No!” He began to move in slow pitching, trying to balance the wand just right so it would rub up and down his cock. “Ouh fuck yeah. HAHHA!” He jerked with a sharp wince, looking at the new blotch of red on himself. “Ha-AHHaah! HA!” 

“Shuuu. You're doing so well. You're being such a g-good boy, Lance.” Hunk panted and stood again, bringing the lighter over to the next dangling wick. 

“Ho shit. Ok. Hu-hu-hu-hu!” Lance gulped and made a strange hurking noise as the wand was clicked to another, more intense rpm. The new speed too him a moment to adjust with. Well, actually it was more like he took a moment to stop looking like he'd been slapped in the balls. It rumbled down to his pelvis, making everything quiver as the next dollops of wax dropped onto his navel. A strained eruption broke free from his lips and Lance finished off with a darling peel of a whine as he strained into it.

“I'm not sure what's more fun. Watching you flail around like this, or thinking about what you're gonna do when I peel it all off.” 

Lance started to think about the possibility. How would it be when Hunk took hold of an end and slowly pulled the wax off, taking all his tiny hairs with it. Would he be pink and sore underneath? Would it ache? Would Hunk let him cum while he did it? The wax on his nipple had piled up, leaving a translucent film over the dark bud. Lance could barely conceive of how much that was going to ache when it got pulled off! Never mind the drippings now starting to congeal on his pelvis. His treasure trail of thick brown hair was a sure victim of this new fetish. Not that he was complaining. In fact now that it came to it, he wondered how Hunk would feel about waxing him for real. Would it turn him on to remove Lance's body hair, leaving him smooth and glistening? 

“Where's your head?” Hunk asked, thumbing the head of his prick slowly. “Maybe this isn't enough to keep you focused.” 

Lance gulped as Hunk stood up, waiting to see if he planned of lighting another candle or turning up the wand.


	17. Kinktober Day Seventeen: Massage

Tony - Loki (MCU)  
Massage / group sex / prostate massage / finger fucking  
1k

In general, there was not too much kinky to be had about a massage But in many ways, it depended upon two things. Who was giving it, and who would be receiving it. Considering that this particular massage was being given by Loki and received by Tony, well the potential for a kinky outcome was probably at it's maximum. 

Loki had outdone himself with their little extended weekend away. If it had been up to Tony, they'd have gone to Paris or Majorca or Tokyo. Somewhere the experience a little culture and a taste of something Loki hadn't gotten to see during his...initial unwelcome visit. But when he'd offered, the god has seemed keen to take him somewhere a bit less familiar and a bit more off planet. Initially he'd been hesitant, but Tony couldn't deny the subtle charms of Alfheim. 

For one thing, Alfheim was sort of the exotic destination of the Nine Realms. Way back when, that title had belonged to Midgard. But since Odin had grown a conscience and decided it wasn't fair to let a developing bunch of half monkies get screwed around with (literally and figuratively) by alien gods, the worlds of the light elves had taken it's place. Tony couldn't say he blamed them. It was like hitting Las Vegas, Paris and the Bahamas all in one stop. White sand beaches to the southern boarder of...whatever continent they were on. Huge cities full of noise and festivals and lights (not to mention a world of delights which Loki had sworn to introduce him to) at the capitol. The promise of a high noble soiree to attend as Loki was still considered a foreign prince and entitled to be greeted as such was coming later.

But for right now, they were sitting beneath a birch tree larger than Stark tower, naked and laid out on soft mats as two elves worked on their back and shoulders with diligence and care, rubbing out every aching stress. “Ouf. Oh Lolo. Baby where have you been hiding these people?”

“I have not been hiding them. They are considered healers of the body here, and their services are highly sought after. It is said by the Alfheim that an hour under their fingers is like a respite for the soul. You can clearly see why.” Loki's voice was low and mumbling, the god clearly in their expert grip.

“Call it what you want. I've paid thousands for less than what they're doing.” Tony felt an arm wrap firmly about his neck and a hand place itself on his shoulder. “Eh?”

“Please remain calm. We are adjusting the tension in your shoulders and spine.” One of the elves spoke calmly with a sincere grin.

“Adjusting the...”

Crrrrrack.

Tony's eyes rolled back and he felt a glorious tingling overtake him from head to toe. He was lowered gently back to the mat, limp as a dishrag and happily so. “Nurgh.” 

Loki chuckled from his position. “Magic workers, aren't they?”

“Nurgh.”

“Would you like for us to continue our work on you?” One of them asked, their pretty lavender eyes blinking at him in curiosity.

“What part of my happy 'nurgh' do you not understand?” Tony managed as the two laughed and nodded, each one taking an arm. “So they're chiropractors?” 

“Massage artists, chiropractors, physical therapists. They heal, Anthony. That is their calling. Ouggghf.” Loki gave a delighted grunt as they began to pop and crack his limbs. 

“There is so much tension in you, Prince Loki. You should have come to us sooner, we would have righted you.” One insisted as they began to gently lift and turn his body. 

“I assure you, had I the time, I would gladly have submitted to your ministrations. But I have been distracted as of late.” Loki said with a wink in Tony's direction. 

“Humph.” The elf said, clearly under a distinct impression of what Loki considered distracting. “In that case, perhaps you would feel more at ease if our more subtle forms of relief were applied.”

Tony managed to turn his head around in time to see that flash of white teeth which usually meant trouble was right around the corner. Loki nodded to the healer. A moment later, Tony saw four more elves appear for each of them, each one looking quite eager to enjoy this moment. 

“Uh...Lokes?”

“Be at peace, Tony.” But those fucking green eyes were full of wicked thoughts. “The Alfheimer people believe that the concentration of the soul requires relief from time to time in order to unburden the thoughts of the body. As such, they have developed an intense, if fairly simple ritual by which to cleanse the body of impurities such as stress, tension and emotional distress.”

“Meaning...?” Not that he was about to complain. The healers had already begun to rub against the soles of his feet, his calves, his hips and back, and his shoulders all at once. Really they could have twisted him into putty and he would have gladly let them by now. Whichever one of them had their hands on the small of his back, kneading it with determined pressure, was already doing him a world of good. 

“Meaning that they are more than happy to be doing exactly what they are doing and are thrilled to accommodate us.” Loki tried to tell him, his voice exhausted merely by talking rather than groaning joyfully at this experience. 

Tony was almost set to believe him right before a set of hands began to pry at the cleft between his cheeks. “Whoa! Uh...h-hold up!” He started to sit up, feeling the hands hesitate. “Uhm...is there an extra charge for that?”

The healers laughed to one another. “We don't charge for our healing, mortal.” One of them explained, pushing him gently back to the mat. “Relax. You are a welcome guest here. And we can sense the tension strangling your thoughts. Your friend, the Prince, he did not tell you of this?”

Tony shot Loki a nasty look, but the god was already hanging off the mat as they began to work him over. “No he did not.” 

“Well, let me assure you, it will be a most enjoyable experience.” The elf promised and began to rub his temples. “You need do nothing but let us work. Be at ease, and let our magic take hold.”


	18. Kinktober Day Eighteen: Daddy / Masturbation

Tony - Steve (MCU)  
Daddy kink / masturbation / cock cage / denial / large dildo  
1k

Kinks are...complex things. There are many abounding theories as to how they develop. Some thing they are the result of a trauma. Others feels the develop over time through exposure or stimuli, positive and negative reinforcement. For what it's worth, kinks and fetishes don't always seem to develop due to a sexual encounter. A great many of them carry deep, psychological meaning which might only make sense or have any significance to the person. For the most part, so long as everyone is of age, everything is consenting, and no one is getting hurt (at least not any more than they're directly asking for) most people leave the theories to psychologists and simply enjoy the recreational aspects of it. 

But that should not suggest that they aren't aware of a deeper meaning. 

Tony, for his part, was fully aware there had to be something at least a little fucked up about all this. 

He was sure it had something, if not everything, to do with his turbulent relationship to Howard. At the end of the day, didn't everything? He life long pursuit of his father's approval, which of course could not be obtained posthumously, was now an obsession he allowed to take up permanent residence in the corners of his mind Tony usually prefer to drink away. Did. 

This had not gotten better with the reality that Captain America, the father figure he'd idolized as a child, coming back from the dead like some kind of frozen Adonis. Those were some long nights in the Avengers tower, thinking about Steve in the gym, or worse, being alone in the locker room with him and firmly facing the wall. There were a lot of cold showers until he managed to get a handle on that situation. 

And then the whole...Bucky situation. 

Tony had not yet come to terms with that. He wasn't sure he could. 

So he did what any man of forty with a shred of common sense and an active libido did. He jerked off till he passed out. 

He was really going for broke tonight. Like a man with an itch too deep to ever be scratched, he had waited until Pepper was gone and Happy was home for the night. He'd given his future wife a phone call wishing her a good night, gone up to Steve's room in the tower, and locked the door behind him. 

The maids had kept the place spotless. Perfectly pristine just in case... 

Well Tony wasn't going to think about just in case right now. Like a teenage sneaking out of the house at midnight, he'd squirreled away a few things in here so he wouldn't have to carry them through the tower in the open. He laid down a towel over the bed and fished the dildo out from under the bathroom sink. He'd seen Steve naked. It didn't take a genius to serve through a few websites and find a pretty damn close replica of Captain America's prick. 

He placed the toy behind himself, trusting the wide balls at the bottom to keep it fairly balanced while he worked. He dimmed the lights and closed his eyes, letting himself drift into the fantasy world he needed right now. No judgments, at least not until after he came. Tony looked up and imagined Steve standing t the foot of the bed, looking down at him with strict disappointment. 

~You've been a very bad boy, haven't you Tony?~ 

His mouth was wet, thinking of those blue eyes boring into his skull, the rippling muscles of Steve's arms crossed. “Y-yes, Daddy.” 

~I'm disappointed in you. You know I expect better.~

Tony hung his head and nodded. “I know. I'm sorry, Daddy. I-I'll try harder next time.” 

~I know you will. But that doesn't mean you're going to escape punishment now.~ 

Tony took the lubricant and fumbled with it, managing to get a dollop on his fingers without dropping it before caressing between his ass cheeks and probing them. “Yes, Sir. I'm so sorry.” He looked up, eyelashes fluttering as he breached with the first finger and gasped. “I want to be punished.” He had intended to draw things out, really let himself enjoy it. But really, he never could. Just the knowledge of what he was going to do with his night alone was enough to make him flush and horny all day long. Tony ground his hips back and forced a second finger in, hissing at the sharp pain. “Aha! Y-yes, Daddy. I deserve it.” He rammed both fingers in and mewled at the ache. 

~Thats right you do. But don't worry. I'm here to take care of you, Tony. Daddies don't stop loving their naughty boys.~ 

Tony shuddered, pulling his fingers apart, working them open impatiently. He looked back at the head of the cock and knew he'd have to do better than this if he wanted to please Steve. He lowered his head, thinking of Steve putting one of those large, strong hands on the back of his scalp, holding him in place, showing him where he belonged, applying the loving discipline only he was capable of. 

~You've gotten better since I put you in your new present, haven't you.~ 

He moaned and nodded, looking down between his thighs at the cage baring down on his dick. The confinement was an unrelenting reminder of self control, something he'd never really been good at on his own. Tony knew that under his desk, there was a timed lock box holding the only key to this contraption. He'd intentionally made it while drunk and thrown out the code because he knew he'd lack the courage to do so if he was sober. He never used it while Pepper was home. Only when he had the place to himself. Only when he could let Steve torment him like this without interruption. “Yes, Daddy. Thank you for giving your boy rules.” 

~You're welcome, Tony. Now, start getting to work on my cock.~ 

“Yes Sir.” Tony gasped, withdrawing his fingers and leaning back, the blunt tip at his entry.

~Tony?~

“Yes, Sir?

~Do naughty boys get to cum?~

Tony gasped, the spreading heat stealing his breath away. “AH! N-no, Daddy!”


	19. Kinktober Day Nineteen: Prostitution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was inspired by jaspurrlock on Tumblr and her amazing contribution to Kinktober!
> 
> http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com/post/166579651522/kinktober-day-19-prostitutionsex-work-shiro

Lance - Shiro (Voltron: Legendary Defender)  
Prostitution / dirty talk / cock sucking / rough sex / protected sex  
1k

He was like a kid in a candy store. Everywhere he looked he saw a landscape of flesh and hedonism just waiting to be grasped. Of course it would help if he had the courage to do so. But really, he couldn’t bring himself to do it! It was all so intimidating! Other clients stood around with the workers, clearly more at home in this environment than he was. 

A tap on his shoulder made him jump! He spun around, looking up at a tower of mesh and leather…and muscles…and…wow. 

”Hey. First timer?” 

”Uh…y-yeah. is it that obvious?”

”Very obvious. I’m Shiro. And I’m here to make your dreams come true, pretty boy.” He leaned in, Lance’s back up against a wall. “ What do you want, baby, hm? Do you want to fuck me, do you want me to fuck you?”

His blood went right to his face. “Uh…ummm. I uh…”

”Heh. the latter?” Shiro tilted his face up and looked down into the bright blue eyes. “First time with a guy?”

”…yeah.”

”The latter then?”

”Y-yes please.”

Shiro nuzzled up against his chin. “Polite. We’re gonna have a lot of fun together.”   
Lance was led up the stairs. Even if Shiro's hand hadn't been gripping his wrist firmly, he could have followed the swaying of those hips even if they led him to hell. At this point that did not feel outside the realm of possibility. The door was opened and Lance was guided inside, the dim lighting revealing a small room with one bed, a chest of drawers, a television and a window. “Uhm...nice place?”

The man laughed. “It's okay. You don't gotta play pretend with me cutie.” Shiro pulled his shirt off, his nipple rings jingling as they were rubbed. “This is just my rental.”

“Your...rental?”

“You really are new to this huh? See, you work here six weeks, then six weeks off. While you're here, you get a room, but you gotta pay the house for use of it. Which is why tipping is strongly encouraged.” He winked, charming to the core even when discussing a business transaction. 

“R-right. Heh.” Lance couldn't help it! He felt like he couldn't stop shaking. “So uhm...h-how much?”

“Depends on what you want. Handjob is $1oo. Blowjob is $150. Blowjob without a condom is $200. If you wanna fuck me thats $250. $350 without a condom. Same goes if you want me to fuck you. Anything kinky is $400. Fifty extra if you leave marks.” Shiro batted his eyelashes, the look he was giving nothing short of sin. “You wanna leave marks on me, baby?”

“OH! Uhm...n-no but uh...I...I was thinking.” Lance tried to get his feet under him. He came here with a purpose dammit! He'd been fantasizing about this for months and he couldn't get up the balls to just spit it out. 

“It's okay. Hey, I don't charge by the hour.”

“I really want you to fuck me!” Lance went red under the collar. Shiro, bless him for professionalism, just smiled easily down at him. “I uh...I want to suck your cock and I want you to uh...f-fuck me.”

“How do you want me to fuck you?” Shiro knelt in close, his sheer physical presence intimidating in a hungry, sexual way. “You want it slow and soft?”

“God no.” He breathed out before he realized how desperate he sounded. 

“OH! You want it rough?” Shiro chortled with wry amusement from the back of his throat. “You sure? I mean if it's your first time and all, you might wanna take it slow...” 

“I can pay extra.”

“Hey you're the customer. I just like to be sure. Why don't you get undressed? I'll go wash up.” Shiro turned his back, giving Lance an eye full of just how tight the leather pants were before vanishing into the restroom to clean the glitter off his body. 

He couldn't get the clothing off his body fast enough! The necktie felt too tight and he struggled with it before the damn thing finally came loose! He flung it over on the chair and managed to scramble out of his shirt and trousers before spending two minuets debating about the boxers. 

“Aw. You're cute.” 

Lance froze. If he'd though seeing the man without clothing would lessen his concerns, he was wrong. Never mind the impossible beauty of the man coming towards him. For the first time in his life he understood what people meant when they said he was 'thirsty'. “Oh. I uh...I didn't realize...”

“Which is why I offer the slow option.” Shiro winked. “You need to go clean up or anything? I got a kit under the sink if...”

“I took care of that before I came. Uhm...someone told me it was a good idea.” He blushed and Shiro nodded. 

“Well I appreciate it.” He sauntered over and leaned in. “You okay, cutie?”

“Yes. Yeah.”

“Good. So it was a cock suck and a good, hard fuck right? You want a condom for that?” 

Lance couldn't keep his thoughts in one place. Should he? Was that rude to ask for one? No. Why else would he have offered? “Uhm...y-yes please.” Was he dizzy? He sure felt dizzy. He specifically hadn't had anything to drink, worried it might impare his judgement. He'd never suspected it would be the sight of Shiro's cock that would do it! 

“Then thats $400. You can leave the money on the dresser.” Shiro flopped down on the bed, spreading his thighs open as they expanded on the mattress. He waited till Lance had placed the money there before he fondled himself, heaving a breathy sigh as he pulled a condom on with practiced ease. “Well? Come on. It's not gonna suck itself, pretty boy.”

Lance crawled up over the bed, looking at the thick head and licking his lips gingerly. “Is it okay if I...?”

“You paid for it. No teeth and no kinky shit unless you've got another $400. Other than that, enjoy yourself.” Shiro winked and stroked the side of his face, bringing Lance's eager mouth down to get started.


	20. Kinktober Day Twenty: Pet Play

Lance - Hunk (Voltron: Legendary Defender)  
Petplay / butt plug / puppy play / sex toys / TLC  
1k

Something about letting Hunk snap the collar shut himself was a deeply soothing feeling. Looking up as the sweet man stroked his throat, letting the leather slide into the buckle before he took a little golden heart locket and slid it through the hole and metal bar, preventing it from coming off. He was enraptured with the man's smile, that tender look that spoke volumes about how much he enjoyed this game. He never said exactly why. Maybe he liked the calm control he could effect whenever Lance was made to be a pliant, available pet for him. Or maybe he just liked seeing his boyfriend all done up in ears and a tail.

Ears and a tail which he had made, thank you very much. Lance had been so flattered to see the soft ears and swishy poof of a tail that matched his hair, he'd wanted to get started right away. Now he knelt on the floor, enjoying the cushioning of the gloves that allowed him to walk comfortably on his knuckles, thrilling as Hunk lifted the fat bulb of the tail plug and showed it to him.

“Okay Lancy, turn around! Good boy!” He smiled, patting the upturned ass with a firm hand. “Now, Down. Good boy! Staaaay.”

Lance was already feeling drunk and dizzy off this attention as one thick finger probed at his hole. He let out an impish whine, delighted with the knowledge that this was only the first day of their weekend together. Hunk knew how to draw things out, keeping them delightfully inventive so her pet didn't get bored. A warm pooling melted through the pit of his stomach and Lance let everything settle down into his puppy mode. As his body spread and he felt the deep sink of the plug head, Lance twitched experimentally, the soft brush of the tail tickling his thighs. 

“You look so cute!” Hunk gushed, sniffling at the precious picture. Of course Lance preened, an impish look on his handsome face as he primly tossed his head and crawled about the floor, showing himself off. “Okay okay don't get too full of yourself. Heel.”

Lance batted his lashes and sat down, cupping his hands up and giving a cute yip, making sure to wriggle his back end excitedly. 

“Who's my good Lancy! Okay, Down.” Hunk's eyes twinkled with enthusiasm, watching Lance down down and press his belly to the soft rug. “Who's my smart boy?!”

Lance wallowed in the praise. That was his real favorite part of this. The adoration of that sweet chubby man washed over him like a cool breeze on a hot day. He crooned softly up at his Master and his skin quaked at the touch of a hand. “YIP!” he whined, eager for more.

“We'll train more later. Right now I want to spend some time with my best puppy.” Hunk grabbed a book, one he'd been working on for a while now since Lance could see the red book mark stuck between the pages. He sniffed at it curiously as Hunk sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to him. “Come on. One time couch privilege.” 

He got up as quickly as he could, straining a bit as the plug switched positions. He managed well enough though, whining as Hunk tapped his thigh and let his pet lie against him. The burst of energy he'd felt when this began was nothing compared to the soothing warmth of being cuddled next to him. He squirmed about for a few moments, doing his best to get into a position of comfort as Hunk covered him with a blanket so he didn't catch a chill. 

Pet play wasn't just an excuse to gave bondage sex with a few kinks added in. It's wasn't NOT that either. But one of the more poignant moments came with the coddling attention offered. No concern about being too vulnerable or behaving slavishly over the tenderness. No worries resting on your shoulders as they were strokes with patient love. Just the bliss of being a good pet.

“Later on, I'm going to make you a nice meal with beef tips and rice and peas. Then we can give you a nice warm bath, would you like that, Lancy?” Hunk scratched behind his ears. It was stunning how good that felt, the skin being itched just right was almost good enough to make Lance flip over and show him belly. “And then you can go to your nice warm bed in your crate.”

~Crate!~ Lance looked up, poking out his bottom lip in the most pathetically expressive pout. 

The gentle look on Hunk's face didn't leave, but there was a naughty mischief behind it as he tapped Lance's nose. “You gotta earn your way into the bed, pup. You know better than that. If you a good job at training tomorrow, I'll let you sleep at the foot of the bed that night. It all depends on how hard you work to prove to me you can be a good pup.” 

~Prove it, huh?~ Lance got the cheekiest grin, pursing his lips and flicking his tongue out to lap at Hunk's hand for sympathy. He could have played a cat. It fit his personality more. Cats could get away with murder, not to mention misbehavior. Nobody expected a cat to obey orders. But a puppy...well what could he say? It was more fun to be given orders and have to strive to please. Something in Lance got a bigger kick out of working to please his partner, putting effort into making Hunk happy. He continued to lap at the hand with attentive displays, his eyes flashing.   
“You gotta work hard to earn that too, cutie.” Hunk chastised. “You behave yourself, and maybe, just maybe, we'll see about letting the puppy have some fun.” Hunk pulled out his cell phone, flipping through his email before he opened one and shower the link to lance. “Do you like it? I ordered it a while ago and it just arrived today.”

Lance almost drool, gazing longingly at the thick, knotted dildo in bright yellow and blue stripes. He yipped happily, vowing to behave himself no matter what it took.


	21. Kinktober Day Twenty-One: Threesome

Tony - Loki - Thor (MCU)  
Threesome / competition / teasing / forced orgasm / hammer fucking /clones  
1k

On one hand, he truly and deeply appreciated the loving attention they were showering him with. Nothing fed Tony's ego like knowing he had not one, but two gods fighting over him like sexy dogs over a big bone. ~On the other hand, bones get chewed up and spit out.~ Tony grimaced at his own analogy, not looking forward to the very real possibility of that being just the outcome of this scenario. 

It had started simply enough. Flirting was in his nature. A few sideways comments to test the waters had quickly led to winks, 'accidental' touching in closed in spaces, suggestive comments that were meant with charmed smiled. Tony was still stuck on which of the brothers had the best smile. Thor's was wide and honest, without guile or suspicion and thoroughly gorgeous. On the flip side, when Loki smiled, you could see him working out all the lewd and filthy things he was planning to do to you later on when he got you all to himself. 

Still, he was starting to think he might, maybe, possibly, could have over done things a bit. To be fair, it never occurred to him that Asgard would have RULES about this sort of thing! 

Apparently, the Aesir took love triangles very seriously. It sort of made sense when you thought about it. A society of near immortal beings probably had a lot of drama going back and forth. You didn't want people carrying grudges through out all eternity. Still, it didn't help that Thor and Loki both carried massive egos and a more than friendly competitive nature. Tony was quite aware that they were staring one another down more than him. 

It was a simple enough content from the outset. When two or more Aesir fought over the same potential lover, it was felt that the person in question was entitled to pick whomsoever was capable of providing them with the most satisfactory experience as a paramour. Such competitions were typically held in private, but it wasn't unknown for outlandish parties to be held, making a true spectacle of the affair for everyone who was in the know to bet over. 

Tony was glad at least that had been skipped. Though he was sure Natasha was taking bets regardless. With Thor on one side of the room, stretching and flexing, and Loki on the other side, cracking his knuckles, it felt more like they were going to fight than fuck. ~For these assholes, I wonder if they know the difference?~ The rules were set to keep things fair...semi-fair. 

They were going to take turns. Whoever could make Tony cum the most before he passed out received the distinct title of his lover. 

Tony wanted to go on record as stating this was NOT his plan! Not that he was dead set against it, either! He was going to get fucked out by two legit fertility deities. He was 1000% down for this! But he also dreaded the state his body was going to be in by the time morning came. He remembered once time in college, on a dare from Rhodney under somewhat similar circumstances no less, he'd managed to cum seven times in one day. He'd slept for twelve hours and didn't masturbate for a month after. But that was when he was in his early twenties. This was a forty something Tony who knew he was gonna regret inciting them!

Loki stood, removing his cloak and tight leather jerkin. “Are you ready to begin, brother?” 

“I have been ready for some time now.” Thor assured him, taking off his top. “Are we clear on the rules? No personal satisfaction. We are proving our worthiness to Tony. No bondage or coercion. This is to be done on pure skill alone. No magic...”

“I beg your pardon.” Loki said primly. 'but it was my understanding that we are trying to discern who will provide Tony with the greatest experiences as a lover.” He tossed his thick black mane indignantly. “My magic is capable of giving him something far more satisfactory than your thick dick.”

“You will cheat by using clones.” Thor argued. 

“It's not cheating if it works.”

“Guy guy! Lets keep it friendly!” Tony advised, not wanting his home to end up with holes in the wall. “Just a friendly competition.”

“Friendly.” Loki smirked, coiling his fingers around Tony's shoulders. 

“Fine.” Thor humphed, lifting Mjolnir. “If you get to make use of your doubles, than I get to use Mjolnir.”

“Wait a second!”

“Deal.No stopping until he has passed out from pleasure.” Loki grinned, picking a coin from thin air and holding it out to Tony with an air of presentation. “Tony will flip, to keep things perfectly fair.”

Tony gulped as he looked down at the golden coin with Odin's face on it. “Uh...time limit?!” He tried, suddenly a bit unsure if he was ready for this!

“What do you mean?” 

“Well...uh nobody should be able to Bogart all the time. I mean if Loki goes first and he keeps me all night but I only cum once, I still came more times with him then with you, so he'd win by default.” Tony brought up and saw Loki scowl at him. Clearly a sign that the trickster god might have planned something along those lines! 

“HA! He is wise to your trickery brother!” Thor could not wipe the damned smugness off his face. “I agree! A very sensible rule.”

“Five minuets.” Tony said, looking from one to the other. 

“Ten.” Loki tried to bargain in his favor. “Five is barely enough to get undressed.”

“Seven.” Thor offered. “Enough to let this last to be a good competition. He winked at Tony with roguish charm. “We would not wish this to be over too soon.”

Tony couldn't help feeling a kind of loopy sense of giddiness when he realized what he was getting himself into. If he survived the night, he'd consider himself lucky. If he died from being cummed out and fucked out by two gods...he's still consider himself lucky!


	22. Kinktober Day Twenty Two: Collaring

Link - Sidon (Breath of the Wild)  
Collaring / teratophilia / enslavement / dirty talk   
1k

“Are you sure this is what you wish for?” 

Link stared up at him with soft affection in his eyes, a caring smile full of hope pulling at his pretty lips. “Since I've met you, it's all I've been able to think about.”

The prince flashed his sharp teeth, laughing so hard his belly shook. “Silly thing! You did not even know about this when we first met!”

The surface dweller turned pink across the bridge of his nose, clearly quite embarrassed by this. “I was saying it to be romantic you know. But I mean it.” He reached up to bring Sidon's angular face down so that he could kiss him sweetly, proving his love. “I want to be with you, always. You've been such a good friend to me, and now...I can return the favor.” 

Sidon could have cooed with sincere content in his belly. Still, a nagging guilt seemed to crop up, keeping him unsure. “You know...I feel at least I should remind you. Once the ceremony is complete, this is permanent. If you wear my collar, Link, you will never be allowed to leave my side. You will be my...concubine.” He felt such a wonderful thrill to say it aloud at last! They had wanted this for so long! “It is almost as sacred a commitment as a marriage. You will be cared for, adored, I will always adore you. But Link...I can not help but feel I am stealing your freedom from you!”

“You're not stealing it if I'm giving it to you, now are you?” Link tucked himself into the massive creatures arms, sighing happily.

“You've lived a life of adventure. For you to give it all up for me...there could be no greater gift. I am truly humbled by you my dear friend.” Sidon brushed back the blond hair, thinking about how he would look with braids. He would be such a pretty think with little ribbons and jewelry made from sea glass in his hair. 

“I have spent lifetimes saving Hyrule and going on adventures. I loved it. I did. But...when do I get to settle down? When do I get to choose a life for my own sake? You're worried you're stealing me away fro the world. Sidon how can you steal me when I jumped on your back and begged you to take me away?”

The shark man cackled with bubbly amusement. “It was not exactly my back you jumped on.” That earned him a good humored little smack, and Sidon took hold of Link's hand, kissing it over and over again. “If this is truly what you wish, what will make you happy, then I am honored to keep you here, my darling Link.” He did not miss the look of relief on the hero's face, the sense of his trouble drifting away on the tides and off into the horizon. “You will be my only concubine.”

“Tell me again.” Link cooed softly, rubbing his head on the smooth shark skin. 

“You will be a kept man.” His voice deepened with arousal. It was no mere fantasy they played at now as they had before. This was the reality of it. The sort of reality you can't walk away from after just because it stopped being entertaining and fun. But Sidon had confidence that this was truly desired. “You will be protected and adored by all here, but no one will dare touch you without my permission. If one day I wed in the cause of my people, you will serve my partner as well. And I will teach her how to play with you delicately so as not to harm you.” 

Link straddled his lovers thigh, panting hotly at the submissive nature of this. Just the words made him so hot he wished to discard his clothing now and let Sidon claim him. “H-ha-ah! Yes. Sidon don't stop!”

He made a deep thrum in response, caressing down Link's exposed back with gentle touches. “When the time comes, you will bare a clutch for me. I will hold you down, and fill your belly with my offspring. It will thrill me to see you round and beautiful, carrying a new generation of my people. I shall use you often, darling Link. Every night, every morning. There will never be a time where you wake up without my arms around you.” He tilted the dear things head up, marveling at how easily the tender face fit between his fingers. Link was so slight in comparison, it was amazing at how much he strove to be pleasing. “I will dress you in silks and scales, beautiful jewels and lovely fabrics. I will show you off so that everyone will see how pampered you are. And at night, I will lift those skirts and teach you to take both my cocks at once. You must learn to please me in all ways, darling friend. My dear concubine.”

Link was humping the thigh shamelessly, his erect nipples poking out from under the sheer top. He did hesitate when one of the servants brought in a pillow holding a red and gold collar. 

“I did not tell you to stop moving.” Sidon's firm command rung in his ear and Link bowed his head obediently as the prince took the collar from it's place. “He will learn.” He winked as the servant giggled. The whole palace was enchanted with the kind and lovely surface dweller. “Look up at me.” Sidon's eyes were full of promise and intimacy reserved only for his partner. “Last chance, Link. With this collar you accept your only duty is to please your Prince. You will live to offer me your body and heart whenever I have need of it, forsaking the surface world and dwelling forever under the turquoise waters of my realm. Do you accept this, and thus the role you will carry for the rest of your life?”

“Nhhhhaaaah!” Link flushed, a dribbling of cum starting to trickle from the tip of his cock. “Si-siddy!” he gasped, looking up at the collar like it was the only thing he ever wanted in his life. “Yes! I accept it. Please!”

Sidon's own cocks began to rise up, the dark possessive thrill getting to him as he lowered the cushioned leather inside to Link's neck and clicked it shut, dismissing the servant. “there is no key that can take this from your throat.” he whispered. “Thank you my beloved. I promise to use you well.”


	23. Kinktober Day Twenty Three: Against A Wall

Gabriel - Jesse (Overwatch)  
Against a wall / blowjob / verbal domination  
1k

A hard grunt choked out from his throat as his face met the wall. It was followed by a happy little babbling noise that might have been a 'Fuck yes' or might have just been inane noises of deep content. His eyes rolled back till the whites showed and the stupid grin on his face just couldn't be wiped off. He looked up in dazed glee as Gabriel put a hand against his throat, holding him in position. 

“I take it ya like this huh?” 

Jesse didn't have the words to answer. He just slid down onto his knees, pawing at the denim and trying to undo the zipper as quickly as he could. Gabriel's affectionate, if somewhat gruff response told him that his behavior was about to be rewarded. 

“Alright. It's like dealing with a damn dog.” Gabriel twisted his fingers in Jesse's hair and cracked the head up to gaze at him. “Back up. Don't look behind you. Back up.”

He lifted his knees off the ground and began to scoot backwards on the balls of his feet, letting the carpet gather and twisted under them. Gabriel advanced on him, walking him backwards until his heels touched the corner, trapping him in this demeaning position. Jesse never took his eyes off the man's, eager for the games to get going. 

“Stay.” The order came with a calm tone of reason. Gabriel was in charge now. But then again, was he ever not? His hand covered the back of Jesse's scalp, fingers tugging gently at the hair and enjoying the way the cowboys face tilted into his thighs, nuzzling like a kitten after cream. He let Jesse enjoy it, the front of his jeans tightening with noticeable discomfort. He felt a tongue wind around the button and shook his head. “If you can undo that thing with your mouth I'll be surpris...”

Jesse's expression was nothing less than smug as fuck. 

“Well...” Gabe's sidelong grin showed itself with clear glee. “I'll be damned.” He thumbed down the plump lower lip, tsksing pleasantly as he thought about what that talented tongue was going to feel like on his cock. “Ok smart guy. Now get the zipper down.” While Jesse managed with admirable efficiency, Gabriel planned his next move, certain of how he wanted the rest of the night to go. He waited while Jesse hooked his fingers into the belt loops, tugging down the pants and moaning at the outline of the cock in the boxers. 

“Jefe...” His whine was a hungry, pleading thing. A voice of real desperation while he sat there, longing for the man to use his mouth the way he'd promised. 

“No. You gotta learn the rules first.” Gabriel tapped the back of his head to get his attention. “One, hands behind your back. Clasp your wrists. If you let go, I'll stop.”

“Yes, Gabriel.” He was breathless. Good. That meant he was getting into the right mindset for the night. Jesse opened his lips as a thumb was slid between them, entreating him. The rough, calloused pad pressed his tongue down, feeling along the taste buds and back towards the throat. He held Jesse in the palm of his hand, watching as the saliva began to build up and trickled slowly from the edge of the man's lips. 

“You don't touch your cock.” He was pleased with the whine that elicited. Clearly the poor thing was already well on his way to being horny as fuck. “You don't touch it until I cum. Then, if you did a good job, I'll decide if you're gonna cum or not.”

Jesse nodded, feeling the thumb prod at his uvula. 

“You gonna behave yourself?” 

Jesse nodded quickly.

“Alright then. Lets see if you can do something about all the trouble you caused.” Gabriel moved his hand beneath the boxers and tugged his cock loose, rubbing it down across Jesse's face, enjoying how those brown eyes followed the thick member down. Poor guy just about went cross eyed with delight as he followed it's path to his open mouth. The bulging tip pressed down into the warm entry and Jesse burbled up around it, the expression of sheer gratification painted on him like graffiti. He pushed forward with determination and Jesse's cheek filled up with him, a rounded protrusion jutting out at the side. “Oh you think using your cheek is gonna win you points?”

Jesse laughed around the cock. “Hey if I wanted you to cum now I could suck it all down. Maybe I wanna play for a bit, ya know?”

“Suit yourself.” He permitted, watching Jesse bob playfully around. A blunt growl teased its way out as the man dipped to the underside, tickling his tongue around until he found a plum, exposed ball and started to mouth it fondly. “Hnnnugh. Oh! Ok. Alright you wanna play?” Gabe snorted, watching Jesse wag his ass back and forth. “Okay baby. Okay. You play for me. Sit up straight.”

Jesse's back was rigid and Gabriel came to him, pushing him back up to the wall. 

“Ahhh.”

“Ahhhhh!” Jesse's brows knit together as the cock pushed in anew, working back towards the gullet. He couldn't do much more than drool around it, helping to slick it up for the next part. He'd give anything to wrap his lips around those balls for a while, suck on them, feel the hard texture inside as he squeezed them between his lips. There was so much fun to be had here! He wanted to let his mouth wander and play till he got lock jaw. Then, if he had his way of things, Gabriel would flip him over and fuck him till he passed out! As the cock steady began the long hard press down into his throat, Jesse's heart thudded out against his chest. He gagged sweetly, a promise of how much he was willing to offer if Gabriel would only take proper advantage of the situation.


	24. Kinktober Day Twenty Four: Fisting

Tony - Loki (MCU)  
Fisting / finger fucking  
1k

“No.”

“Tony darling it shall not be nearly so bad as all that.”

“No.”

“Tony sweetling.”

“NO!”

Loki crossed his arms and gave the most beleaguered sigh, as though it were not truly anything of any real consequence he were asking and he simply couldn't believe Tony was being so damned stubborn about it really! “Tony.”

“I said no and I meant no dammit!” 

Loki coiled his fingers about the stressed out mortals neck, massaging the tension in his shoulders, purring in his ear. “What if...?”

“No. No no no no no now drop it.” He responded, pushing the wires together and letting the sparks fly as he fused them together. 

“Well...alright. If you wish.” Loki pouted out his lower lip, leaning back on the table. “I suppose then, that it would not help in the least, if I were to allow for you to do this to me first.”

Tony looked up from his work. 

“To see how easy it is. And then when you realize what you are missing, perhaps you will permit for me to return the favor.” 

He turned off his sodering tool. “I have the funny feeling that, were I to agree, I'm be promising you that you would get the chance to do this back to me.”

“Not at all!” Loki clasped his chest, pretending to be affronted. “Oh gracious no! I am merely saying that I am willing to let you play with me first, in order to ease your concerns about the difficulty of my request.”

“Not seeing as to how thats gonna help. On one hand you are a god and you're tolerance of pain is already about a thousand times mine. On the same hand, you're sexual escapades are legendary. Literally. So I'm not sure exactly what letting me do this is supposed to prove.” Tony wasn't fooled. He hadn't gotten away with dating Loki for so long by letting him get away with shit every time he turned around. 

“Has it ever occurred you that perhaps I would just enjoy being fisted and I would like to share this experience with you?” Loki prowled about him, tossing his hair this way and that, doing his best to look utterly innocent given what he had just suggested. “It could simply be that I want to feel your powerful, thick, masculine wrist stretching my ass as I writhe and pleading on the bed, thoroughly messing your tidy sheets.”

How was it possible for this bastard to sit here, talk about something so absolutely filthy, and still sound perfectly eloquent and refined while doing so. It was the accent. It had to be. “I might be interested in that.” he admitted cautiously. “Might. Maybe.”

“I knew you would be.” He sounded so damned confident in this outcome it was sickening. “Come on now. Why don't you put down your project for the moment. Come on. Come with Loki. Let me ease your worries for just a short time.” he promised the world and he would deliver if you let him. He preened and pulled till Tony let himself be dragged up the stairs, to the elevator and up to his room. 

Really, if Tony didn't want anything to do with it, Loki would have backed off eventually, disappointed but understanding. But if Tony gave in so easily, it usually meant he wanted to try it but didn't want to let Loki just go off and get whatever he wanted the first time through. You couldn't make things too easy on a god of mischief. Otherwise the bastard just thought he could get away with anything whenever it pleased him to do so. You had to play it reticent occasionally, make him work for it. 

Tony felt Loki's hand close around his waist and smiled to himself. Okay. Fine. So maybe he wasn't dead set against this. He returned the sideways hug and leaned into Loki's grip as the god pulled him into the bedroom and flung them both on the bed. Loki was giddy. Giddy Loki was generally a good thing. The former prince of Asgard danced from the bed, shedding his clothing easily around the floor. 

“Shall we do this slow?” 

Tony fished the lubricant out from the beside table and nodded. “No reason to rush.” He gazed longingly at the perfection that was Loki's lithe figure. Would the god find pleasure from Tony's fist inside him, flexing and twisting about? Not that he had any doubts that he'd make it as good as possible. He never wanted Loki to walk away from a night unsatisfied. Frankly there were times he'd rather it if Loki couldn't move afterwards period. 

The god grabbed at a few pillows and shoved them under his body, glancing back at Tony in clear anticipation, shaking his ass so hard the flesh jiggled. “You may begin when ready.” he pronounced as if it were somehow an official decree.

Tony couldn't resist a wry chuckle, a glistening wet finger pushing up against the ring and popping in effortlessly. He loved to see Loki seize and relax into the penetration, accepting what was sure to be a bracing experience. Tony worked his finger in, crooking it about to help feel around the tightness until it began to make room for him. One finger was simple, two was easy. Three caused a small groan from Loki's end and he started to feel a real tension along the digits whenever he moved them correctly. “You like that?” 

“Oh yes.” Loki crooned, his green eyes fluttering joyfully. “Immensely.” 

“Well then, lets go to the next level.” Tony reached between the soft thighs and stroked around Loki's prick with a feather light touch. It got him what he wanted. A sharp intake of breath and the asshole clenching down around his fingers. He added a bit more lube and worked the fourth in, watching the pinkness of the ring become visible along the edges. It was so delightful to see him succumb to this torment, especially at his own hands. Tony kissed Loki's hip, smoothing down the skin with his other hand. When he felt the tight heat start to loosen up once more, he squirted a generous amount of lube onto his palm. “Okay sweetie, get ready...”


	25. Kinktober Day Twenty Five: Boot Worship

Gabriel - Amelie (Overwatch)  
Boot worship / femDom / humiliation / implied CBT  
1k

 

“I'm not sure I understand.”

“It is not necessary that you understand. It is necessary that you display obedience.” Amelie traced his spinal enhancers down from his neck, her fingers splaying out across the gray skin. She admired it's supple, storm like quality, tracing through the knotted scar tissue and over the burns that opened and closed as they willed. “You remember what that feels like, don't you? Obeying orders.”

Gabriel's narrow slits glared at her with red mirth. “You're not doing much to make this sound appealing.”

“Then you may go.” She pointed to the door, waiting patiently for him to choose for himself. She didn't make him come here. He came for the sake of sharing for a night. They were not friends. They did not like one another. But this was an understanding. Amelie commanded, and was rewarded with his obedience. Gabriel obeyed, and was rewarded with relief. This was the way of it. 

The man said nothing He took hold of the boot and knelt down, placing it between his thighs. “Do you have a shoe shine stand?” Her smile was paper thin as she caught the stand with her toe and kicked it over for him. Gabriel set it down and opened the top, grumbling something to himself. 

“You're not planning to get oil all over my nice floors, are you?” 

He let his head down and stood up, walking over to where the paper from the morning lay and picked it up, putting down a layer under the stand. In the top of the stand was a tin can of mink oil, a brush, a small brush, a cup for water, and a soft cloth. He lay them out neatly, remembering this from his old days as a cadet. The movements were familiar enough that he could do them without thinking, but that wasn't what she would want. 

Amelie smiled and picked up her foot with perfect balance, letting him hold the mouth of it open to slide into. Of course that would make things five times harder. Trying to do this without getting any of the polish on her at the same time. Still, the view wasn't half bad. Say what you want about her personality, but Amelie had a perfectly turned leg. 

“Am I ready to get started?”

“Obviously not.” 

He closed his eyes, quelling his temper and tried again. “Am I ready to get started, Miss?”

“I suppose so.” 

He took the soft cloth and slid it tightly around one finger, pushing it into the hard polish and rubbing it in small circles to get a little build up going. One his finger was soot black, he began to apply it to the toe of the boot in wider concentric movements, working the polish in for a base coat. As he saw it coming in, he leaned in close and began to breath hot air onto it to help it adhere. 

Above him, Amelie chuckled with wry derision. “It comes naturally to you, doesn't it, army boy?” He reached for him, nails scratching down the shorn head. “Compliance with orders.”

“I wouldn't say that. Miss.” He added. Part of doing a proper boot blacking was working in small areas to ensure a proper coverage. He found a kind of zen in doing this, a meditative state. Gabriel dipped the cloth in a little water and added more polish. He worked in small circles again. Now the shine was beginning to build up, he could see the glistening of the lights on it. 

“I would say so. You do look so lovely at my heel.” She tapped his shoulder and he gazed up at her. “Think about it. You come to me. I do not ask. And yet here you are, enjoying yourself by playing humble. I wonder if you have considered the implications of such behavior?”

He often found that Amelie delighted in egging him on, trying her best to get a rise out of him so she had an excuse to offer punishment. Sometimes that was exactly what he craved. The feeling of her crop on his back and shoulders, the burn of her cigarette. Nothing she hurt him with could last. Occasionally the punishments were exquisitely brutal. But then he would loose the anticipation of it. Obey and draw things out, make her wait for the chance to hurt him. Disobey and be punished, because he wanted it. 

This brought a whole new meaning to the term petulance. 

“I wonder, did you do such things with Morrison?”

His polishing stopped, he took a deep breath, and continued. ~Wait. Wait for it. Don't let the game end too soon.~ He knew the eagerness was moving quickly south, threatening to expose him. Once she saw that hard on she's go for it like a hawk after a field mouse.   
Or perhaps it was with that bully creature, McCree. I know you, Reyes. You are not a celibate man. Come now. Who played your games? I confess I find myself curious. Did you kneel between the great commander of Overwatch? Did you preform fellatio after you made his black boots shine?”

Gabriel could feel anger boiling over. This was a part of the game, part of what made him feel that queer warmth bubbling through his stomach and down to his gonads. He could always count on her to provide a thoroughly humiliating experience. 

“I often wonder if this is why you were not selected to have command of Overwatch. Perhaps you higher ups knew of your secret shameful submission and picked the clear superior man.” Her laughter was high and mocking as he worked his way up over her ankle, hands shaking. “I know. I know it must bruise your ego terribly. But never fear. What is that phrase? “Better to reign in Hell than serve in Heaven?” Amelie jerked him up by the chin, her keen teeth eager to put a personal mark on him. “Tell me, how does it feel to serve in Hell?”


	26. Kinktober Day Twenty Six: Pantyhose

Sombra - Symmetra (Overwatch)  
Pantyhose / masturbation / secret crush  
1k

She had never liked thinking of herself as a thief. Thieves were people who stole things for their own benefit. And while she'd never been above taking what she needed to survive, Sombra saw herself more like a Robin Hood type. If Robin Hood had been given access to a computer and cybernetic implants. Still, this went on the list of petty theft incidents she would rather got overlooked, especially by herself.

It had been a chance opportunity if she ever saw one. An assault on a established Overwatch facility where some of the team happened to be staying. A walk past the laundry room. 

She would know those sheer knit metallic thread panty hose anywhere. She'd snagged them. It was nothing personal. Alright that was stupid. It was very personal. But then again...

Sombra managed to get back to her rooms without being questioned for too long. The mission had been a failure. Someone had missed that some of the members of Overwatch were doing a surprise drop by to ensure the new branches's security before reestablishing it to the network. 

~Funny how people forget to file all sorts of reports.~ She mused to herself as the door slid shut behind her. She had her own code. Most people knew better than to try to get in once the light had gone purple. Sombra flopped down on the bed, pulled the stocking from her side pouch, and gazed at them. 

As far as admiration went, there weren't a lot of people Sombra could add to the list. She respected her co-workers, but only so far as their usefulness went. Really, that varied from mission to mission. She didn't necessarily like them so much as it could be fun to tease them. Overwatch, or at least the people in it, weren't her enemy on a personal level. They represented the military industrial complex and the desires of it to have a company that could play police with restrictions. 

She didn't see them as bad guys and herself (or Talon) as the good guys. There were no good guys and bad guys. There were problems and secrets. Sombra could deal with problems. But she didn't like secrets. And here she was keeping one. 

She lifted the hoisery to her mouth and breathed in the richness of it. Her eyelashes fluttered and she gripped into the sheer fabric, trying not to damage it too much. She probably wouldn't get another chance. Satya was unlikely to take it kindly if she walked up and asked to borrow a pair of panties or something. Sombra didn't like to admit it when she got distracted. It was best to deal with these problems on her own. And admiring someone when they proved to be a distraction only made things worse. 

In the bedside table in the secret compartment under her drawer, there was a modified hitachin wand. Modified in the sense that she could use it hands free without any difficulty once it was set, and that it was around five times as powerful as your average wand. She'd screwed around with something about ten times as powerful. That had been a mistake. It had taken her months to get rid of the burns. Very frustrating, sensitive months. 

Sombra managed to kick her pants off before she laid back on the bed and shoved the barrel of the wand down into the fabric of the crotch. She turned it on and watched the glittery thread jiggle and shimmer in front of her eyes before spreading her thighs open and pushing the barrel lightly to the dark brown hair of her cunt. “Ouuhhhhh si.” 

She let her mind wander to the quick, clever eyes of Sayta Vaswani. She thought about the way the Photo Project had been constructed, a perfect piece of equipment that complimented the sincerity and unbending discipline of the woman. She admired genius, even when there were obvious stylistic and aesthetic differences, perhaps even more so as they represented a change of form and possible improvement. It was the difference between a hacker and a programmer, not merely in function but in thought and philosophy. Sombra shuddered, moving her hand under her jacket to pinch her nipple hungrily. She began to touch the hitachin lightly to her clit, giving it little shots of hard vibration. The tingling was just enough to make her jump and gasp, her cheeks turning rosy red within moments. 

There was something to be said for having combined technophila and sapiosexual tendencies. It certainly made for interesting masturbation. Sombra looked down at the little wet spot forming on the hose and giggled to herself, imagining the look on Satya's face if she only knew what happened to her missing pantyhose! A moan flowed out over her lips, she rolled up into it, her body now acclimated to the reverberation of the toy. She let the barrel rest on her cunt and thrilled at how everything shook from it.

“Ahhhnah!” Sombra slapped a hand over her mouth, imagining the sensation she could get if Satya were to cover her mouth like this. Those strong hands, those imposing features. She wondered if Satya was the type to be calm in her sexual appetites, or if she would let that veneer slip and a hungry growl come into her voice. Would she command or allow Sombra to work herself into a frenzy? So many possibilities. So much potential. Sombra squeezed her fingers tightly into her cheeks and began to hump the toy, after more sensation. She clicked the button and the vibrations changed, repeating a pattern to give her little spurts of rapid, harsh stimulation. 

“Ohhhh!”


	27. Kinktober Day Twenty Seven: Temperature Play

Loki - Bucky (MCU)  
Temperature play / bondage / blindfolds  
1k

“Go blue.”

There was an intolerably long hesitation following this requisite. Loki said nothing at first, but as the indigo began to splash through the pale glamour he held, his discontent was clearly written across his face. 

“Does it make you that nervous?”

“Only when tied down.”

“Now don't give me that.” Bucky's face was difficult to read. He always looked mildly perturbed about everything at any given time. “I seem to remember you telling me that ropes made you feel free.” He leaned over the bed. “Or was that just when you thought I'd be the one spread eagle?”

Loki managed to pout almost as prettily as when he would smile. He tested the bonds a bit. Now to be utterly transparent, if he pulled with determination he could break the bed. But that would upset Bucky and that was the last thing he wanted. Playing with the good Captan's dear friend had it's perks. Upsetting Steve was one of them. But making this bedraggled, darling man angry was an entirely different prospect. 

James Barnes had been upset quite enough.

To Loki, there were similarities between them. But on the whole, he thoroughly enjoyed how quickly they'd taken to one another. He had methods for prying into Bucky's mind and allowing him to know himself to a greater effect. The man appreciated this. His friend, well meaning but entirely too over protective, simply could not see the benefit of connecting with someone who had Loki's tarnished reputation. 

~But then, the bright and shining can never truly see into the shadows.~

Bucky took a blindfold in hand and held up the thick black fabric so Loki could see it. “Now Tony tells me you're a god.”

“Such as it can be understood. Yes. I am a god.”

“Can you see through fabric?”

An arrogant, haughty chortle pulled from his throat. “I can see through the fabric of space and time! I can glean the future. I can see fear in the hearts of men...”

“I'll take that as a no.” He wrapped it around Loki's eyes, tightening it securely so the god couldn't shake it off easily. He waved a hand in front and nodded with satisfaction that Loki could not see. The weight relieved itself from the bed and a moment later, the scent of mango, coconut, and pineapple drifted through the room.

“Making a smoothie?” Loki asked, though a touch of nerves hit him as he heard the faint crackling of a flame in the room. He shifted a bit on the bed and his heart beat faster when he heard Bucky's footsteps tread closer.

“Not quite. Now, I don't really know what you're pain threshold is, so we're gonna play it safe.”

“Don't hesitate on my acOUNWWWWWWNT!” 

Bucky's snicker held as he watched the splatter of hot soy wax spread over Loki's now concave belly, the god panting at the unexpected contact.

“Oh come on, that was barely more than a quarter sized drop.” He stared in amazement as the blue faded out before turning darker. “Well now, that's different.” He waited until the melted wax built up again before tipping the contain and letting several droplets fall and land on the lovely pectorals.

“Ah! Aaahhhhaha! HA! HA!” Loki grit his teeth and growled, unsure if he approved of this sensation or not. He had played with wax and burning things before. But Bucky's assessment was correct. It burned far more when his skin was cold. Another volley of wax was dropped and Loki whined when it left a hot trail down his abdomen. “OWWHW! UH! Oh! You...you mean thing!” 

“Hush. If you didn't like it your cock wouldn't be twitching around.” Bucky leaned in, but remember the rules. Loki couldn't be physically touched like this. His frozen nature would cause Bucky drastic hard.

“When this is over, I'm gonna give you relief. But right now, you're just gonna have to take it like a god.” He stood and brough over another candle, letting the wax slosh around for a moment as he wet to stand between Loki's thighs. He had always admired the way the thickness spread out on a bed or chair. He adored it even more knowing the were vulnerable to his attack. 

It took the greatest amount of physical control not to jerk his arms forward and break the wooden bed posts as a large amount of hot wax was send cascading forward onto his thigh, leaving two thick pools of it to trickle down and make Loki howl at this exhausting and exciting sensation! “Mean! Mean thing!” he repeated, cock now sure it preferred erection over flaccidity. 

“Thats not mean.” Bucky insisted, his voice coming closer to Loki's face, a sure sign of real trouble soon to come. “Do you want to see mean, Loki?”

A long hesitation followed, Loki twisting this way and that as he considered the possible outcome. 

“I asked you a question. Can you answer me?” Bucky leaned in close, the heat of his breath tickling along Loki's neck, teasing him with the hopeless intimacy of a kiss. “Do you want to see mean?”

“Yes.”

Hot wax poured over his left nipple and Loki shrieked, arching up into it from pure shock and sensation! He fell back to the bed, gnawing on his arm as he twisted about, trying to deal with this new burst of suffering. A tight sob pulled from his lips as Bucky, now able to tweak his sore bud, kept his fingers amid the wax build up. “B-barnes! Barnes it...ahhhaaaa!”

He pooled more on top, watching it create a little hill of wax as it solidified. “Yes? Something you wanted to bring up?” He moved his hand slowly across the shuddering chest, leaving a new trail of wax as he made his way over to the second nipple. 

Loki couldn't find words! He was not against this in the least! And yet the very real trepidation haunted him as the little bursts of heat grew closer and closer to their next victim.


	28. Kinktober Day Twenty Eight: Swallowing

Thor - Hulk (MCU)  
Swallowing /blowjobs / swallowing  
1K

His friend was hurting, and there was no other to turn to. 

Thor had an understanding of rage, having been both the victim and guilty party at many times during his life. He let Mjolnir fall to his side as the bellowing rage tore through the trees and the great creature towered above him with fury and hate. Thor approached with his hands outstretched as he had often witnessed Natasha doing in order to help calm their friend. All the Avengers had tried it, Tony with the greatest success. But in the end, what Bruce needed was the knowledge of friendship and kindness, not a threat staring him in the face.

“Hulk.” 

The green beast turned and regarded him with a deathly glare, it's yelling frustrated and full of confusion. 

“I know. I know my friend. But the battle is won. You've done well.” He smiled and held out his arms to him, an embrace he had often shared. 

“Come here my friend. Come here. All is well.”

“NO!” Hulk roared and shook his head, hands in his hair as she growled and shook himself. 

“It is alright. The enemy is defeated. You can let your mind become clear.” They key was reassurance. Letting him feel that his work had been done, his anger properly spent and that the beast could rest so that the man might come about. “Be at peace, my friend. You did well.”

“NO!” He snarled again, sniffing, turning around in his state. “Not...NOT right!” He grumbled and pulled away. “Hulk is...enraged!”

“Always of course. It's what makes you so...you!” Thor smiled until he saw what was meant. Now let it be said that Thor had seen his fair share of battles. The reactions it provokes in any warrior are as varied as combat skills. So he was not entirely shocked, but perhaps at least a bit surprised, to see the tightness of the Hulk's trousers enhanced by something at least the size of his own forearm. And that is a considerable size. “Ah.”

“Can't...uGGGGH! Can't...make it stop.” 

Thor looked behind him. The others had cleared out to a good distance, entrusting him to help calm the beast back into the man. “I can see that. Indeed, many find themselves so invigorated by a good fight that they become as...inspired...as you very clearly are.”

“No. Not fight....too long. Hulk has not...no release! NO RELEASE!” he growled and slammed his fist into the rocky cliff-side, the rubble tumbling down over him. 

“Ah. Yes I can imagine it must be very difficult to find a suitable female. Or male.” He shrugged. “Or really anyone who would be strong enough to withstand you considerable talent.” 

“Hulk not stupid. Hulk would hurt them.” His jaw line trembled and he shook his head again. Don't want to hurt. Shouldn't hurt. Doesn't make it stop.”

“Yes it wouldn't would it.” Thor checked around again, making sure no one was too near. “My friend. If it would help, I have no objections to offering you relief.” He could see the confusion and then understanding dawn on Hulk's face. He let the green creature toss the idea about, debating it. “If you can only bruise me while fighting, I can not imagine fucking to be so much more damaging.” He smiled, that winning, flirtatious smile that had won him plenty before. “I can help you, if you will permit.”

“Thor...would help Hulk? With this?”

“I would do my best. No one should go without relief if there is a willing partner to be had.” He could sense a greater safety now, Hulk's rage slowly ebbing down as he approached and knelt, showing he meant to make good on his word. “I am no novice, Hulk. I have done this before.”

“Before?”

Thor decided not to explain, but it was no secret. In the Asgardian military, one often found themselves alone and far from home. You become quite close to your companions in battle and it was nothing to share tents, sleeping furs and physical affection with one another. He had tasted other men before in many ways, and been tasted by them. True on any given day he'd prefer the supple and squishy roundness of a woman. But that did not mean he was above this. Besides, he would be lying if he said he wasn't curious. 

“No. Too big. Too...”

“Then we will have to do this with great caution.” Thor reached for the zipper and hesitated. “With you kind permission, may I?” He saw a nod, the green eyes fixed on him with rapt fascination as he drew down the teeth and pulled at the hem. A not at all unkind chuckle made it's way from his lips and he shook his head. “My friend, I should introduce you to Aesir women. Their warmth leaves no man wanting or unloved.” He teased it out and took a deep breath, the sheer size of it when fully revealed a stunning sight!

“Too big.”

“Not for amateurs, would be my personal deceleration.” Thor reached towards it, a tremor of anticipation going through him at the vein's pulsing. With a hand on each side he could just barely touch fingertips, and he cracked his neck. “Be at peace. We shall start slow.” He lowered his lips to the hole and flicked his tongue over it, a dribble of long needed precum leaving a dollop there. Hulk's bellow began a guttural thing, and the shoulders slumped in exhaustion. Thor smiled to himself and began to mouth the head as best he could, leaving his fingers to stroke up and down gently. 

He did not figure on just how long Hulk had been pent up. 

His only warning was the sudden tensing of muscles. He backed up, mouth still open as a thick jet of cum shot off onto his tongue! Thor gurgled, but held fast, letting it dribble as it willed. It was almost comedic, but he didn't dare laugh for fear of insulting Hulk. Or worse, humiliating him. As it was, he looked well embarrassed to have shot off so suddenly! 

“Hulk...sorry! Hulk did not...could not...”

Thor laughed, looking at the jizz now over his chest and chin. He caught his friends eyes and slid a tongue out, lapping it up off the prick's tip and swallowing heartily. “You're too generous my friend.” His fingers splayed out along the heavy balls, followed by a deep groan. “But these feel quite full. It seems my work here is not done.”


	29. Kinktober Day Twenty Nine: Overstimulation

Lance - Shiro (Voltron: Legendary Defender)  
Over-stimulation / multiple orgasms / sex toys  
1k

“Come on Lance. I know you've got more than that in you.” A booted toe touched the underside of his engorged prick, pushing it carefully down towards the poor thing's belly. Just a toe too far and a cramping strain traveled up in, enforcing something that balanced right on the line between pain and pleasure. He could see it clear as a bell on Lance's strained expression and Shiro had no compunctions about holding it. “Do it for me, tough guy.”

Lance curled up and watched his cock turn red from anguish. It wasn't a matter of just doing it! On the floor and slipping off his belly were the cooling remains of the previous four climaxes. How many did the man mean to push him towards. It was times like this when Lance seriously considered himself a poor negotiator. But then, Shiro had offered him the opportunity to choose.

“Do you want to tell me how many to go for?”

“Well I could. But where would be the fun in that?”

“Depends on who you want to have fun.” Shiro had kissed him deeply and considered for a moment before that confident leer of possessiveness had shone through his dark eyes. “You could let me pick. Would you be okay with that? Letting me decide how many you can take?” 

Obviously the answer had been yes. The first one had been easy enough. 

Cradled in Shiro's protective grasp, leaning back into his lap while those hands caressed his dick into erection and slowly drew a gentle orgasm from it. What more could he ever have asked for? The second had been just as good, even if it had left him panting hotly and flushed when Shiro had put his mouth deep on lance's cock and milked him with his tongue. Just watching those calm, gorgeous eyes look up at him while sucking him off was visually stunning. How could he do something so simple and make Lance feel so rewarded?

The third required a bit more coaxing. Lance had been grateful when Shiro had bound him up, keeping him from resisting too much or shoving his hands away. They had a safety word. If he really wanted to, he could use it and Shiro would listen. So when the fingers breached his hole, crooking in search of producing a more gratifying stimulation, Lance had just about lost his mind. His prostate was an easy find. Add to that the return of Shiro's fingers around his prick and he'd cum beautifully, squealing in a high voice as another one was pulled from him. 

But the fourth? Oh god the fourth was so wonderfully shattering! They were getting into more playful things by that point, and Shiro had been determined to take him time. A plug held him open, preparing him for something larger down the line. Lying on the floor, servile and meek under his touch, Lance had crooned out in tight, whiny gasps when his entire length had vanished down the captain's throat. Every now and again he would nudge the plug and Lance knew he wouldn't be able to hold back from a howl of twisting pleasure. 

Now? Oh he was pretty sure he was gonna die from this one. 

Lance peered at the small bullet vibrator attached to his cock, making him strain as it continued to jiggle his sore prick about haphazardly. It had no mercy on him. Really he didn't understand how he was still hard by this point. It didn't help that Shiro was pressing his cock like a gas peddle in traffic, bouncing the poor thing up and down for his own amusement. A tender sob broke free and he grit his teeth, shaking his head before he almost knocked it back on the floor.

“Now we can't have that.” Shiro took his foot off, a brief mercy, and walked over to the bed, bringing back a pillow. He lifted Lance up and placed it under his head, offering a small comfort. “There we go. Better?”

“Y-yy-yes!” 

“Excellent. Lets get back to it, shall we?” 

Down came the foot, and Lance howled in desperation. “S-shiro! I can't!”

“I think I know well enough by now how much you can withstand.” He applied more pressure just for the enjoyment of watching Lance cringe and strain not to rub against the rubber sole. 

“S-hiro! Come on! Please? Please.” He gazed up at the hard on trapped by the trousers. “I can take care of you. Aren't you hard by now? Huh?” Lance whimpered as the foot pushed his cock until the tip was up against his belly button. “Ouh fuck! C-c-c-ome on! Please? Please! I'll suck you all the way! Swear!”

“You have a safeword.” Shiro reminded him, clearly more confident in his strength than Lance was. “You know you can use it. You've done so well, Lance. I'm really really proud of you.” He reached down and caressed the chin. Don't you wanna take a few more for me?”

His insides were a pool of molten adoration. Damn him! Shiro knew he was such a sucker for praise! He noticed the man's thumb click down just before the vibrator picked up a notch. Lance arched up high, rolling his hips as he was pressed with damning force into another orgasm, his mouth going dry at it. “Sheeeeeeerooooooo!” 

“I know. I know. You're being such a good boy.” Shiro pulled his foot off, letting the cock bob in the air . He admired Lance's shaking body for a moment, clicking off the vibrator and smiling as he went limp.

“Ho. Ohhhhh fuck. T-thank you. Huuugh.” He should have known better, he really should have! One perfect eyebrow rose and that bastard had the most smug look on his face.

“Well, if you can still form coherent sentences, I'm clearly not done here.” Shiro took a plastic shopping bag from his bedside table and brought it over, pulling out six bullet vibes, each one a different color. “Now, how many times do you think you can cum with all of these in your ass?”


	30. Kinktober Day Thirty: Toys

Lucio - Reinhard (Overwatch)  
Toys / butt plugs / blowjobs / size difference / size king  
1k

He eyes the toys set out on the table with an air of both hesitation and excitement. He poked at one of the soft rubber ones and a hot flush spread across his cheeks as he realized just how squishy and comforting the texture was. “You really did your homework, yes?”

A throaty laughter came from the bathroom as Lucio hurried out, a towel wrapped around his ample hips. “Well, we can't all be size kings, can we?” His arms just fit around Reinhardt's waist, squeezing the huge man with tender affection. “Now, are you sure you're up for this? We don't have to manage the whole thing in a night.”

“You do!” He insisted, his mustache bristling with indignation. “If your pretty body can handle me with such ease...”

“Hey now! I wouldn't exactly call it ease!” Lucio's bottom lip pouted out and his lovely eyes became large and expressive. “I do a lot of prep work to handle that big bad cock.” He reached forward and patted it firmly, enjoying how the flesh bobbed. 

“Yes. Of course. I did not mean to suggest you are not diligent in your efforts! Only...I do not think I have ever gone larger than this.” He held up a plug perhaps no larger than three inches and frowned, feeling as if he had a long way to go before the end of the row came.

“Heh, well it does take practice. But that's what all this is for.” Lucio kissed his spine and snuck a wet, slick finger between the taunt cheeks. His reward was a high squeak and Reinhardt's glorious little moan of adoration. “See? You take to it like a natural.”

“L-lucio.” he groaned, leaning forward a bit and leaving himself exposed for a more intimate press. The tension was wonderful, the dj's fingers working deftly to help capture his body in the moment. The plug slipped from him fingers, clattering on the dresser and falling to the floor. 

“Tch, now we're gonna need to wash it again.” Came the voice from behind him. “Don't worry. I wasn't gonna start with that one anyway.” He crooked his fingers down, searching for the little spot that would help provide the man with a more intense stimulation. “Now, we're going to work slow and steady. I need you to tell me when we hit a limit.”

“H-he-heh. I...I have no limits!” Reinhardt declared proudly, grinding back to encourage more. 

“Oh. So I guess you want me to go get the big one?” 

At the end of the line up was Reinhardt's equal. A fat, lengthy bulge with green and blue stripes which Lucio had special ordered from a website. It stood like a trophy for gaping, arched high and proud with a pronounced head and ridges down the underside. All the breath went right out of his lungs and Reinhardt knew he was in for glory or death.

Lucio smacked his ass. “Thats what I thought.” He smacked it again and enjoyed how quickly his partners legs spread to allow him better access. “Now, take another finger? There we go. Good. You're doing so well.” He cooed and smoothed his fingers along the man's back. “Just relax for me, ok? You're squeezing my fingers too tight.” 

“I am sorry.” He grumbled, not upset in the least. More focused on his goal. He could not help but look at the toys lines up just to help his learn to accept something as big as himself. How often had Lucio accommodate his own hardy cock? He'd call himself a poor lover and a worse friend if he couldn't offer the same! Lucio's own dick was a fine thing. He'd fit it before with gusto and enjoyed the ride. But this was about personal drive. He wanted to show he could be just as accomplished. Reinhardt looked back as the first plug was lined up and placed between his cheeks, slowly worked in and out with the tension of his hole. “OUH! Hu-ug-ghuuu.” He gripped the dresser with surprising strength. “I...ouf.”

“I know.” Lucio stood back, admiring the way it sunk into the hole. “Aww, I almost can't see it between this big round cheeks.” He teases with a light hearted smile.

“Well I can certainly feel it!” 

“Don't you worry about that. Stand up for me big guy.” Lucio helped him to lean up, his hole clenching down to make the pressing inside more intense. “Now let's give you something to help distract you.”

“Dis-tract me?” He watched as Lucio knelt in front of him and began to handle his balls. “Ah. And here I thought I would be bottoming tonight.”

“Who says you aren't? Just because I wanna suck you off doesn't mean you aren't going to bottom like a good boy for me.” Lucio touched the tip and his eyes glistened hungrily as he played with the precum there, letting the thick fluid create a thin strong from his finger to the slit. “You wanna know a naughty fantasy I have?”

“I want to know anything you desire of me.” Reinhardt sighed happily and leaned his head back, adoring the attention. 

“Once we learn to get that big bad plug in you, and you start learning how to enjoy yourself on it, I would just love to lie you back on the bed, let that hard cock go into you up to the hilt, and them straddle your thick thighs and fuck myself on this.” Lucio tapped the cock happily and slid his tongue over the head with dreamy enthusiasm. 

“Ya!” Came the enthusiastic reply, Reinhardt watching his friend play along the cock till he managed to wrap his lips around the tip. Well if anything would provide him with the impetus to accomplish such a worthy goal, the image of fucking while being fucked was it! He ground forward, letting the rocking sensation increase both the friction in his ass and the suction of those perfect lips. “Lucio. Oh my dear sweet Lucio...”


	31. Kinktober Day Thirty One: Mindfuck

Mozenrath - Aladdin (Disney)  
Mindfuck / huge dildo / bondage / crying / threats  
1k

Dangerous things could be fun. In a way, the more risk one took on, the more glorious the prospect of success could be. But that didn't necessarily stop one from feeling the dark thread of feel tighten around their bodies when the realized how very very easily something could go wrong. Not to say he didn't trust Aladdin. Gods beneath the earth! He would trust Aladdin with his very life, his soul, and all his vital organs. But that didn't mean, through no ones fault, something might go wrong. 

He let himself sink back into the chair as Aladdin tightened the ropes around his ankles, ensuring they would hold him firmly without restricting his blood flow. His arms had already been bound behind his back, the beautiful knots and ties harnessed across his chest so as to keep him in this position. He was allowed to stand, for the moment, but he could see Aladdin was preparing something more for him

“Aladdin...”

“Excuse me?”

He swallowed and that warm core pulled at him. How could the man do this to him with only a few words. Just a tone of voice, a look through tender brown eyes without an ounce of anger in them, and Mozenrath crumbled to his whims like paper. “Sir.” he asked again with a bit more humility to him. “I was wondering...”

“It really isn't your place to ask, now is it?” Aladdin reached over and touched his cheeks, those calloused fingers showing such gentleness against his skin. “Does it really matter what I'm going to do? You know you'll love it either way. If I hurt you, if I make you scream from pleasure or pain.” He smiled a bit and kissed the mans lips tenderly. “If I fuck you till you beg.” He drew his lips down the man's neck, down to his shoulder, over his chest. “You ought to know by now you'll just enjoy it more if you don't know what's coming.”

It was as if he was being talked into a hypnotic state. With every touch he felt woozy and tried his hardest to push himself into Aladdin's embrace. “Please...HAGHA!” His head jerked to the side, the harsh slap delivered perfectly to lower him into an accepting state. 

“I don't need you to talk any more.” He declared sharply and adjusted himself before walking over to a large box. “In fact I don't think I want to hear you speak for the rest of the night, unless it's to call our safeword.” 

Mozenrath swallowed, but nodded quickly. Yes. No matter what happened, Aladdin would always stop for the safeword. 

The hero had his back turned for a moment before bringing over the box. “You've been a very bad sorcerer lately, haven't you Moze.” He placed it on the table, undoing the locks. “Attacking the city, attacking me and my friends. You put a lot of people at risk.”

Yes, he had done those things. Ages ago it seemed, but that wasn't really the point now was it. Aladdin knew he craved this cold punishment for his misdeeds, as if submitting whole-heartedly to the humiliation and demeaning treatment would somehow make up for his behavior before he became something more than just another evil sorcerer. On some level he knew it was an excuse for the both of them to indulge in behavior that never would have been permitted otherwise. He could be meek, submissive, a begging toy. Aladdin could be ruthless, cruel and a demanding master. 

If he'd known the games Aladdin was capable of, he never would have underestimated him year ago.

A blindfold made it's appearance and his world went black. Something was pressed to his teeth, a wooden ring covered in soft leather that was tucked in to keep his mouth open, allowing him to drool and make noises that would be arousing. His tongue flicked out and he whined sharply, shaking his head back and forth.

“Don't be in such a rush. This is going to be fun.”

He could hear the box being opened and Aladdin came up behind him, attaching something to the chair with what sounded like a leather strap and buckle. A hand parted his cheeks firmly, and he felt the squirt of almond oil splattered over his hole, prepping him for something. He had a horrible feeling he knew what was just behind him, but he didn't dare start to cry. 

“That will do, I think.” Aladdin's footsteps fell away. A moment later there was the sound of a chair scraping along the floor towards him. Mozenrath shuddered, turning this way and that to try to figure out where the man was. “I find the simplest punishments are usually the best. Now, here's whats going to happen. We're going to stay right here, until you take a seat.”

His heart skipped a beat and Mozenrath gurgled, terrified to actually lean back. He did so slowly, cautiously. He had almost no balance left, his feet tied to the chair and the chair bolted to the floor. As he tried to sit down, something... 

~Oh...Oh gods no! No no no no.~ He couldn't possibly! That was huge! Far bigger than anything he'd ever taken! Mozenrath stood back up, shaking his head and sobbing quietly, panting as he realized what was going to be demanded from him.

“I can wait. But know this. Either you're going to take a seat, all the way down, till your ass hits the chair. OR, and I promise you this, if I get impatient, I'm going to start hurting you.” One could nearly feel the smile drifting through the air and into the mans' ears. “And I haven't quite decided how badly I want to hurt you tonight.” 

After he was a wrecked and ruined, broken thing lying against the man's chest, there would come care and tender affection. Aladdin's hands would hold him tightly and put him back together slowly so that he might feel human again. There would be long baths, deep massages and kind words, reminding him that everything now was nothing but a game. But right now, he knew better than to expect it. Right now, there was nothing but what he deserved.


End file.
